Portal (Book I)
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: The Revolution is about to begin. The future is ahead of them. Will they save Fionna from Simone and save her from her curse? Or will they lose Ooo to Ice queen forever?
1. The Calling

Hi, umm. Well, this story has gone through a lot of editing. The idea planning, the writing downs(4 times) and finally the digital version. Well, hope you like it. And I might or might not finish this up. I'm done with the alpha version (Get it? Oh, never mind. I am kind of a gamer but this was my younger brother's language.) Actually it's just that I'm a bit busy with tests right now. So.. The Prolougue was boring? Let me now please...

Chapter 1 (The Calling)

As I have told you from the start, that the boy was adopted by this kind family. And as I said, Jake the oldest became great friends with the human Finn. While his brother Jermaine too was part of this though he was not regularly mentioned. But he did play a part in this family. Their father Joshua died when Finn was 13 or 14. By then they were living by themselves and they embarked on an adventure through his dungeon. It was heartwarming and Mathmatical. They found out that their dad was the coolest to. "Joshua give me back my blood. Come on we go way back-"" Man, dad was cool." He and his brother were well known through out the land. They protected the candy monarch which her name is Princess Bonnibell Bublegum. Also as Finn's crush before he met Flame princess. Flame princess was Finn's girlfriend by the time he was 15, that was when they were at tier 2 as Jake would have said. But before, he protected PB from the villain named Ice king. He wasn't always evil. He was one of the humans that mutated. In defiantly he is actually the keeper of the crown. He wears, which tells him the secret of the ice and snow. That was where he met Marceline. Marceline Abadeer, the Queen of Vampires and daughter of Satan Hudson Abadeer. Ice King also once known as Simon Petrikov, actually had a fiancee until he turned. But before he want insane, which is probally when the war stopped he protected the youg Marcy. She forever grateful but lets talk about her later. Now this happens right into the unknown future to them but not to us. This happens when Finn is officially 23...

Finn's eyelids popped open. "Huh?" He closed his eyes back up. Whoever called him was-" Wake up, wake up!"" Woah, were did you guys come from."" Hey uncle Finn, happy birthday." Another voice shouted." Come on get down here uncle Finn. Dad made bacon pancakes."" Woop, Bacon Pancakes." Finn jumped up on the bed, but his feet caught on something and he fell face first... On the boards.

"Umph."" Hey dude, want some..." "Uh hey Jake."" Fell on your face again huh?"" Yeah."This wasn't a regular thing but it made sense since today Finn was having a party at the Candy Kingdom. Though it was more like PB organised it without telling him and Jake blabberd about it. And he heard that FP was invited.

He got dressed and went down stairs. Lady said something." Uh huh, , Lady thinks you should wear that suit PB picked up for you." Lady said something again. "But Jake... The globi"" Finn.."" Fine, the suit is way to tight."" No it looks fine. Well?"" Ok, I'll wear it." Finn went upstairs again, and grabbed the suit out of his borrowed closet. The suit was covered with a thick layer of plastic. The suit was freshly pressed and washed. He picked up the dress shirt. It was white and ruffly. He slid it up his arm. Sighing, as the crispness of the cloth wrapped around him. "Finn, come on, the party will start already!" Finn scrambled into his top. Then, he dragged the black suit pants on his legs. Then he shrugged into his blue jacket. He adjusted his hat and moved as quickly as someone can when wearing a suit. By the time he got down the house was empty.." Typical." He grunted as Jake had already left. He ran as fast as he can, when he passed the old tree house. He stood there for a while. After moving to Lady's house after constant begging from Jake , he left the house. He began moving forward to the old twisted tree. Inside the tree, everything was covered with a layer of white dust and webs. "It had only been a few weeks. Just a few weeks." He looked at his old sword. He didn't know it had been a year already. Everything was just gone so fast, a lone tear fell. He never cried unless someone died or he'd had a cold butt for a heart. He wiped it away.

He never imagined someone would be here. That was why he walked quietly out. He took his hand away from the rusty handle. Then he headed to the party. The castle looked like a huge cake when he got there. He picked up an old chocolate bootie on the ground and bit in. "Umm.." He remembers all the time, he and his brother picked up snacks on the ground. He walked to the door. Then, he remember that time he just wanted to got the movies but ended up that the movie was gross. Then, he did went with Marceline and did something way cooler than watching sapy movies. The banana guard at the front gate nodded at him. He nodded a brief nod back and went in. The first thing he was was FP. Looking beautiful. There was no people near her. No one. The only reason she was invited because Finn asked. Finn took a deep breath and walked to her. Glob, she was even more beautiful up close. She was wearing a beautiful majestic gold and red gown. "FP!"" Hey Finn ." She smiled at him, they just stared at each other for a while after the greetings. Then the hostAKA PB, said it was time to get down on the dance floor. "You wanna dance FP?"" Uhh, sure."Finn grabbed onto FP's wrist. Then the searing pain that gripped him reminded. him."Oww!"" Finn, are you ok?! Oh No!" Jake rushed over, gave FP and apologic face and dragged Finn away to go find Doctor Ice cream. "Dude what happened?!"" I forgot I guess.."" Dude, you've been way more clumsy than usual, what is wrong Finn?"" Nothing Jake."" Now Finn I smell something fishy. What IS It?"" Fine, I was.. Just that... I was going to..."" What?"I'm thinking about proposing to FP.."" Wow man serious?"" Yeah.""Ohh.. When?""I have no idea. I just got the idea last week."" Ok, dude give you some advice, when I married Lady. I gave her a ring. We have to find a ring."" Ok, how about something in the treasure."" What?!Thats our gold." Finn gave him a look."Fine, we will get it when you need it now please just get yourself fixed."

Finn, went through the day. Returning home way tired. The kids were asleep when they got home. Finn brushed his teeth and jumped into his onesies and got into his new bed. He moved around in it. It was extremely uncomfortable even after so Long. But soon, he fell into a uncomfortable slumber...

The rain thundered down the roof of Lady's barn house. I woke up with a start. I was wondering exactly what woke me up. I noticed, after a millisecond that the rain was thundering on the red tiled roof. It sounded like the cloud kingdom playing bass up there full volume. Which probably it... We thought it wasn't going to get this heavy. I couldn't get to sleep after waking up so I went down to get leftover meatloaf. I tip toed to the fridge when a shrill ring rang through the house. Oh no, did Jake really mean it when he said he installed an alarm for the fridge... I stopped dead in my tracks then I figured it was the phone. Dang, why did I even did that bet? I dragged myself to the phone. Unlocked the cupboard and got it. Why the heck did they lock the phone at all?

"Helloo?" I sighed.

"Finn?!"

"Princess?" Why is PB calling at this hour. I thought as I look up at the wall clock.

"Finn, I need you and Jake to come over to the castle ASAP!"

"Why? What's happening?"

"Nothing... Just get here."She hung up.

"That was weird.." I whispered.

"What's weird?" I flipped.

"Oh it's you Jake."

"Yeah, I see that."

"PB called you know..."

"Yes. And?" I gulped. Great I got Jake in a 'Grumpy Mad mood'

"Told us to go to the castl-"

"Seriously? I need my beauty sleep. Kim Khil Wan took me ages to get him to sleep. You know how hard it is to get kids to get to sleep."

"I should know.." I muttered. The last time I babysitted I found out.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, they are like older than me already. And they still don't get to sleep. I mean they have a moustache. A freaking MOUSTACHE!"

"Jake calm down. Jeez, come on. Lets just get there."

"Fine but when we get back I am not waking up anytime soon." Fantasises about sleeping in the bed.{"I might wake up at any moment!"" Nah..."}

"Ok let's go!"

"Yeah lets do it!"

I got down to my room. I saw the crumpled suit. No way am I wearing that! I looked at the damp spots. Why did I do that? FP must have seen it... So, I got a pair of my old outfits. I sighed, it was my old adventuring outfit. I was so childish back then. I shook my head. I put on the shirt and short. I slung my backpack on. The only thing it was missing was dad's sword. I got my hat off the coat hanger. I had no idea why I took it and wore it. It compelled to me.

When we got there the decorations were still up. I remember the dance I had with FP. She was so graceful and I was... We walked in and greeted by PepButAKA Peppermint Butler. I was reminded by that time when he wanted our flesh in return bring us to death's castle to save PB's plant. He greeted us in front of the deserted gates. He lead us to PB secret lab. He walked through the pastel pink Hallways. He hadn't been here, ever since the thing with Goliad. He looked out a window. His 'son' was still battling..

Jake opened the door with his stretchy powers. A figure greeted us. That looked like... LICH!

"Die UNHOLY thing!"

"Finnnn!" I stopped in mid-air.

"Princess?"

"Yes it's me."

"Woah you look like..."

"Yeah no time. Come in."

"OK."

"Come one Jake."

"Uhh, Princess have you slept?"

"How can I sleep now Jake I have a huge, huge experiment going on." She waved her hands in the air to indicate the hugeness.

"So you haven't slept?"

"Nope, went without it for 83 hs.."

"I think you should get some sleep." I nodded.

"What, I can't sleep. Look.."She pointed to a purple globe.

Jake stared at it with me.

"It looks familiar." We said together.

"It's supposed to keep the good and evil in check. But when I checked in to the machine. Today, it was in a progress state you see. I found a huge surge of energy rating in this space." She said as she traced her finger on a red dot.

"At first I thought it was just a planet exploding but the energy had an abnormal signature becuase it was in neither category of..."

I had no idea what she was talking gobelty gack, but I cut her off.

"So, you want to investigate?"

"Yes. Where is it?"

"At the tree house."

"Wait, the TREEHOUSE?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok then lets go."

"What time is it?"

"5?"

"What?" Jake giving me a look.

"Adventure Time then ."

"Yes!"

"Then ok."

"Guys come on."

"Coming..."


	2. On the other side of the door

Hi, I hadn't upload anything in a long time. Sorry. Though, I personally don't like typing. But oh, well. To those people, who read this at all. Which I am pretty sure there are none. Right now anyway, thanks to whoever owns the cover I used. And all rights, in this story and it's cover belong to their respectful owners. And thanks a lot to Excalibur619. Thanks, for inspiring me everyday.

* * *

Chapter 2(On the other side of the door)

Ugh, how is this dress not ripping right now?! I screamed. Mentally. I looked at the furry hands that was busy fixing a super tight dress on me. I defiantly didn't want to wear this but one look at Cake's face and I wasn't going to object. And it was her wedding day. I moved my hands a bit."Cake!" I whined as whiny-ish as I could. "Baby, no one's going to my wedding without something fancy."" But Cake! This stupid thing is waaaay to tight."" It is not. It's the perfect size. You just have to*pause,and something got tighter* grow into it." "Agh."" Now, go up to your room and get your stuff I gotta get dressed. Ok? Promise you won't take it off?"" But Cake... Fine." I huffed to her and I trudged upstairs. great! I looked into my old bedroom. The reason I said it was my old bedroom cause I was moving into cake's new I had to come with her. Cause, _you're my baby sister and you ARE coming. _I grabbed my backpack, Cake won't notice will she? I snooped down stairs I was suppose to be ridding with her and Lord Monochirom. But they wouldn't need me, would they? The guiltiness started nawing at me. I twisted the knob of the rusty door handle. _Don't squeak. Please don't squeak._ SQUEAK."Fionna?"" Uh,... Hey Cake."" What are you doing at the doorhandle? I've been calling for you for 5 minutes already didn't you hear me?"" Umm, no."" Well, come on, I need your help with my dress." I knew what part it was that she needed some help on.

I walked into her powdery room, that was her dressing room for today. Her dress was on a back of a padded leather chair. "Baby, I need help at getting it on."" Oh, so your's is tight too, eh?"" Yes, now please just help me."" Fine." I pulled over her head. Well, tried. I didn't expect it to be like trying fight a hundred Ice Queens. "Girl pull!"" I am Cake." "Aight!" "Hello! believe you ladies are-"" Oh PG, you didn't sa-"" Don't worry, I'll just-"" Wait." He hustled himself out the door. "Come on Fionna, the chariots waiting!"" Oh, wait, chariot?"" Oh I forgot to tell you theirs been a change in plans." She drummed down the day. I sighed heavily. "Well, come on. Lets get on."

We arrived probably a bit late thanks to Cake who was fussing about the way I was going to walk. Plus, I have to hold hands with Marshall Lee. Apparently, he owed something to PG. Turns out, Lord M had a few only human relatives. And he was the Best Man. Peppermint Maid was the ring bearer. Cake wanted her wedding to be, well fancylike. I had a feeling nothing was going to go well. I stepped out. The carriage drove away, suspiciously really quickly. I walked Cake in. "Good luck, Cake!"" That's right baby. Oh, I can't believe it's the day."" That's right Cake."" Don't worry baby you'll do alright."" Thanks, Cake now go on to your places." We rehearsed long enough to know our places were in our sleep and forgotten state. I walked into position, Marshall Lee was there waiting. Smiling like a demented cracker. I smiled awkwardly.

The music started , when Cake came running. "Baby, I need someone to walk me down the aisle can you do it? It was one thing I missed."" Uh, sure cake."_ Anything to get out off this. _She gave some instructions to Marsh. A girl came over. Said something and hooked her hand in Marsh's. My tummy gave a double flip. It made me feel quesy. I knew this feeling all to well. But I didn't think I'd experience it so quick. I mean me and FP sere still in a post-break up state. How was I jealous? Much likely jealous of the girl?

I walked away confused with my own feelings muddled up lead me all the way to the churche's wings. I didn't know we were heading there until I was there. The music came to step. I knew when I had to walk even though this was not practice. I took the first step. I was suppose to smile, but I wasn't feeling like it. I look at the couple in front of us. As if staring at them the girl practically smacking herself against Marsh would fly out the window. I was so busy staring a hole through the girl I at I didn't notice my shoes. The ribbons had got untied and I fell forward. Everything happened really fast, my face came in contact with the hard wood. I heard tons of people shouting things but then I didn't know what they where saying cause I was unconscious. I hit my self right in my bread and butter.

I woke up in my own bed, well I'm pretty sure it was my own bed. "Where's my... Sword? Where is it?" I shrieked. My arm feeling around the bed it wasn't there. "Cake? Marsh? Anybody hello?" No one came. Weird. I sat up. My head was pounding. I sat up and walked to a corridor. Oh I knew this place. It was Cake's new home. I looked outside a nearby window. The moon outside was shinning brightly. It must be midnight. I had a few options, but I didn't think I wanted to get to bed. And I knew only one person who could be awake right now.

I grabbed my clothes from this morning, they were a bit crumbled but who cares. I certainly didn't care. I saw my bag on a hook on the wooden door. I padded down stairs into the soft moonlight and dewy grass. The smell of the forest. I ran. It was the most beautiful scene.I ran to the cave that was Marshall Lee's home. I burst in. now the sight I saw wasnt what id expect. To see him smooching with the girl this morning on his really hard couch.

"Fionna!" He cried. I must have looked bewildered cause he had a panic look in his eyes .Probably cause he got walked in. My day had just gotten worse. I ran as quickly as I can. I could hear a thunk and a squel. "Fionna! Come back. Fionna I can explain." I ran faster, why was I crying, I did not know nor did I care. I ran back to the house. I knew Marsh stopped cause he would have caught up to me. He didn't care enough to catch up...

I tossed and turn on my so-called bed. I couldn't sleep. The short encounter that happen at the cave haunted me every time I closed my eyes. I didn't know how long it had been or when I drifted of to sleep. But I woke up with a start. A ringing was heard through out the house. "What the flip ?" I got out of bed. The ringing rang away in my ears. It took me a while it was the phone. I walked over. "Hello?" I said I was tired. A desprate voice answered back." I'm coming over!" Marsh... I ran to the front door any evidence he was coming wasn't there yet, I ran to my bedroom. He wouldn't dare.

I sat behind the wooden door. I heard the front door. I sat down, my breathing quickened. There was a slight knock at the door. "Go away."" Let me in."" No Marsh, don't bother... Just, go away."" Come on Fionna, just let me in."" I don't care go!"" Fionna I'm going in."" Go AWAY!"" Look we'll talk?"" No, go!"" I'm going in." He floated in. A smirk on his face. "Go the glob away!"" You let me talk." "Fine!" Things went on pretty quickly. Until the end that is. "So that's it? Nothing's going on with-" I clamped my hands on my mouth. "Oh, glob."" Fionna? Did you just say that?"" Um, I didn't say anything. Nothing at all."" Fi, look at me." I didn't even knew I looked away. My cheeks started heating up." That blush looks yummy."" Hey!"" Fionna, I'm not kidding look at me." No, no, no. As much as I say that I didn't want to but his hand grabbed my chin. "Look. At. Me." I looked into his brownish red eyes. The colour of red velvet cupcakes. "There is nothing going on with me and her." Then he pressed himself into me. It felt nice him hugging me. He had no warmth but I felt warm. He caught a stray hair. "You look beautiful in the moon light." And he pressed his lips into me. His lips and tongue hled little warmth in them too. My first kiss. I bit down on what I thought was my lip. "Ouch."" Oh sorry."" You were bitting on your lip."" Yeah I'm sorry." I looked at him awkwardly. He coughed. "Well, I'll just get going."" Yeah..." He tucked me into my bed. "Night bunny." I gave him a scowl. He chuckled. He pressed his lips lightly on mine. And I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up again, the shrill ring of the phone. I looked around. Did everything that happened just a dream? No, a piece of old and yellowing paper was on my nightstand. _Dear Fionna, I hope you get angry at me when I geared this out of Cat's book. I know what happened just now. Hope you'll forgive me for what I did. I don't know if you'll still be my friend for not, but...I do...love you. Good night. _I re-read the note for a few more times. Did he mean it? I dragged myself downstairs.

"Hello?"I said in a very flat tone. PG's voice came through the speaker.

"Fionna quickly come to my castle with Cake. "" Wait, wait..." He hung up. I fumed and stomped on the boards. "Fionna, baby?"" Hey Cake."" What's wrong?"" PG wants us to get to his castle ASAP.""Well, lets go."" Fine. ""Whats up?"" Nothing Cake, nothing."" Are you sure, cause you seem a bit..."" Drop it Cake."" Fine but talk to me ok?" I gave her a look.

Cake wrote a a note to Lord Monochirom took me to the castle.

When we got there, PG was waiting for us in front of has castle. "PG, what's up?"" Quickly, I need to show both of you something."He ran down a flight of stairs that appeared just now. He pulled us both into the stairs that appeared of rom the ground. "I've just invented a new invention. I need you guys to help with the invitations for the unveiling party." I look at Cake, making a face. She gave me a look. arrive got to a pink door PG opened it. We stared into the room. I couldn't see the floor. "Uhh, PG?"" It's a lot isn't it?"" Uh, yeah..."" Hey, sweetie lets just start I want my cat nap. And snuggle up with Lord M."" K. Cake."" Thanks , girls."" Uh, sure anytime." And instantly I knew I said something wrong. I face palmed myself. "Oh, I have a few more party invite piles in the other room. Once we finish these how about you help me with that?"" Uhh..." Suddenly in the mountains of pink and purple. The light beam was coming from the cards. Ever since, she got over her crush, she was use to being mutual to Gumball.

"What is it?"" Look." I pointed to the light. He dug through the cards, a flurry of pink and purple hit into me and Cake burning us. "Hmm, oh no. "" What is it?"" The energy is really unstable."" Energy... Unstable?"" See, the energy unstable is getting bigger, stronger."" There's something at the tree house."" What, Ice Queen again..."" I thought she laid down her guns already."" Me too baby."" Oh well, lets go check it."" You coming PG?"" PG?"" Where's PG?" We found him under a table. Trying to find some thing. He only said one thing." We need suits."


	3. The Portal

_Thank you DarkDeath000 for following me, wow it's such an honour. I never had anyone 'follow' me. So, I really appreciate it tons!:-). So enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

"Finn, I think you forgot your demon sword."" Oh, thanks man."" No probs." I grabbed my sword on the mantlepiece. PB was busy setting up her stuff. "Hey, it's that old photo." I heard Jake say." Oh yeah. Wait why is my-" Something broke the silence. Not that it was silent just now. *Brrrrr* "Oh glob, what was that?" "Energy. It's forming something."The furniture was moving like metal to a magnet.

I turned around, a light shone. My eyes blinked and it was blinded. A voice broke through the hazy-ness of my brain." Finn! You're sword!"" Huh what? Oh no!" I jumped up, the sword flew over my head. I ran after it. I reach my hands out as far as it could go. My fingers clasped around the wrapped up handle of the sword. But in the process, my face skid on to the ground." Finn!" PB shouted. I pulled my head up. My eyes rested on a black Mary-Jane. Wait?! "PB I see a pair of shoes here." The lights flashed on and off. "PB do something!"" I know, Jake."" Well?" I grabbed on to a plank from the floorboards. "Ahhhh!" "Finn!" "Jake?!" I started crawling over to the mantelpiece. "You can do it Finn, come on!" "You can do it Finn!" shouted PB. The light fadded. PB, looked away. We all turned our heads. "No!" "PB?" She started smilling like a maniac her twitch was back. "Uh,PB?" "No, its not working anymore... no, no" she muttered as she sank down to her knees. We watched her uselessly. I exchanged a glance with Jake even he didnt know what to do. The light, little did we notice. Shone brighter and brighter form its dull light. "Uh... Finn?" Jake whined pulling my sleeve. "What?" "Turn around." he just said. I twisted my kneck. "Oh no... PB, look." "What Finn?" she twisted her kneck too. Her eyes seem to widen. "Its working." she laughed like a... uhThat crazy scientist from that movie Jake showed me. FRANKENLOLLI.( What the heck Finn? What? Why in the glob are you sitting there typing? Uh... gotta go. Yeah, go. Ok, sorry everybody. Finn just BROKE INTO MY ROOM. Anyway, enjoy.) "Jake?What are we going to do?! PB's acting flubbblu." "Yeah I know Finn you DONT HAVE TO TELL ME." A soundwave blast through the room. The widows, shattered. "ARGH!" I screamed. I felt Jake's furry, gigantic hands wrap around me.

The light shone its brightest, and the figure came out. No, three figures stepped out...

* * *

_SO, sorry its this short... Im just not in the mood besides my iPad'S NOT HERE... I'm so useless. The laptop's not as good oh well... I will just tell you guys I am not the best updater. Its hard to type at all... :-)_


	4. Too Ooo

_So, I apologise if this is extremely short. Cause I had a shot on Tuesday, and the shot had a lot of side effects. It's not funny, I can't move my arms. Like propping myself up. So me, typing is almost impossible. It's a miracle I decided to type. Oh, and also if any of the characters seem wonky or out of character it's because it's been a loooong time since I actually sat down and watch an episode. I swear I'm a huge fan just... After we moved, we don't have bear with ! Reviews inspire me to write._

* * *

Chapter 3(To Ooo)

I plunked myself in the dressing room in the castle. The fluffy pink suit lied on the fancy pink gilded chair. My brain was too preoccupied with ML. After what he done. Did he know what he had done? I sighed and bandaged my head on the mirror. My reflection looked back. I was so damn confused. Plus, this suit did not look too comfortable. I stuck my foot into the icky pink coloured pants. After my head successfully got into the shirt, I walked out. The hallway was silent a when I walked out. I sat down next to the wall. A picture of PG was on the wall. Didn't I like PG? I mean...

"Baby?"" Hey Cake."" Are you ok? Were you talking?"" Oh.. No." Oh no was I chanting something? "Girl, is something wrong. You're crying."" Huh?" I pressed my finder tips on my eyelids. Oh... I was crying. "It's nothing Cake."" Are you sure? Look, just talk to me if you need to talk about it,ok?"" Sure Cake."" Glob, this bow is... Not helping." I look up to see Cake pulling frantically at her bow. I cringed at the ripping noise. "Uh Cake..." "Yeah?"" Is that your suit?"" Yeah." "oh."" Yeah. This thing looks like a garbage bag cut in half. ""Hey girls."" PG?"" You ladies done?" "Yeah." Getting an eyeful of PG's suit that looked like mine just that it looked way better on him. And maybe less uncomfortable.

We walked to the tree house, well I dragged myself. Cake and PG sprinted. Ready to kick IQ's back. I hope that IQ doesn't go through my stuff. I finally got there, the two looking at me like it was all my fault or something. "Girl why did take that long? I could grow a beard already."" Sorry." I muttered. I drew the key out of my many pockets. The door opened with its usual shriek. It silent, a bit too silent. It seemed a bit too smart for the Ice Queen. " Come on out Ice queen!" I shouted, my voice just echoed eerily back.

A wind whistled passed, my hair blew into my voice. "Hello?" I whispered. Cake was in my hands. As my sword. Then a light passed by my eyes. I whisked around. A light coloured stark white shone into my eyes. This was defiantly NOT Ice Queen. "PG?"" Its a light wave. Get my equipment." I got the pack next to the doors. He dug around the bag. He was setting something up. Then, my eyes blacked out.

...

I woke . Cake Was the first thing that went through my head. Where is she? I didn't even bothered to look around. I found her lying lifeless next to PG. "Cake!" I shook her body, a wave of panic struck me. "Cake!"" Please, wake up. Just say something." I then caught sight of a trickle of blood next to her ears. "No." Was all I uttered. I laid my head on her body. Trying to catch a heartbeat, or anything. None. I laid my head on her chest. Tears came out of my eyes." Cake..." I sobbed. It seemed like forever, but I fell asleep. The next thing, I heard was a thump. And Another. Waking me up from my nightmare of watching Cake die over and over again like a horror film. Wait. The thump seemed so much like a heart beat. It was a heart beat. I got my head up. There it was again. "Cake!"" HuH?"" Cake!" I laughed like an idiot. I see a bewildered PG next to me." I surveyed our surroundings. We're between dimensions. That is not good. When I woke decide found you two here and revived Cake." I smiled widely at him." Oh, thank you PG."" Your very welcome." Cake sat up. I knew things were going to be ok.

After a bit of explaining later,PG convinced me One, we were stuck between dimensions, second thats very bad. Third, we have to get out. We ad already walked through 'The Place' we named it. There wasn't a single thing here. Like being dead. But nothing like the world Peppermint Maid bought us. More like the 50th death world. No one comes back from there. Well that's what PG said.

We were intensely bored. We had nothing to do for the past 20 seconds. I was bored anyway. PG was busy with his suit trying to do something to get us out. Cake as having a cat nap. I stared at the ceiling, or is it a ceiling? The white pierced through my eyes. The nothingness, sparked no imagination. I think I was falling asleep when the nothingness seem to change. But then it may as well be as entertaining as looking at Cake sleeping. Then so etching caught my eye. The nothingness wasn't just turning colours, it was... Breaking!" PG, the, the calling breaking."" What?!"

The cracking in the wall soon stopped. It'd had stopped for an hour already. PG didnt know what to do. Then the cracking started again, I shook Cake. She woke up with a start and hissed at me. But the cracking quickly caught her attention and guess what happened next?

I looked around, great another in between dimension." Caaaaake? Woooah?" my voice spiralled around me." Fiiiiii?"" Caaaake!""Priiiiiiiiince Guuuuummmmmbaaaaaalllll?"" Fiiiona, Caaake?"" Our voice sooooooooound soooooooo fuuunnnny!"" Yeaaaaaahhhhh." Something flew past me, a painting? It seemed familiar. "Caaake, diiiiid yoou seeeee that phottooooooo?"" Yeah. Itttt loooooooookkkkkk-" She got cut off. An invisible force pulled more forward. "Fiiiii!"" Caaaaaake."" Too or breeeeakking througgggh theeeeee pooooorttttttallllll!" PG said. My foot stepped through." Baaaaby isss ittttt cold?"" Nooooo, it's. Juuuust fine." She seemed surprised. The force pulled again. I could see through the whiteness. A guy was there, holding his sword. Oh no. I fumbled around, my hands settled on the handle of my demon blood sword. Wait, another human? My eyes widened. Should I like hurt him? Glob, I was deep in this.


	5. The search for Fionna

_Hey, sorry I didn't update that long. Like really long. So sorry. Hope you like this chapter BTW I have some wrong grammar. I don't proof read. All rights reserved. BTW, I know what ML's like. This is so unlike him right?:/. But love comes from hate right? Now am I right so I'm changing this thing. May not be exactly the same. But this would not happen in Aaa or Ooo._

* * *

Chapter 5

Marshall Lee's pov

I sat on my couch, well as much as I could sit on it since I defy gravity. The TV was on but after a thousand years you can't bother to focus on it. My mind too occupied for once, by a pair of baby blues the way she looked at me lasy night. Her jealousy was almost funny, I didn't know didn't even know she felt that way. Plus, even though she likes me, like really likes me, I don't... Know if I feel the same way. What if I accidentally lead her on!? I can't do that... What am I going to do. She's going to feel something hher little human mind and if I break her heart... I couldn't do it. Stupid why in the glob did I kiss her. I'm going to have to talk to her. I'm a vampire I can't be with a human. Even if I hate my mother, I have a honour. I have to be a vampire the one seeps fear into minors hearts. I'm not some... Human. I'm bad. I have to talk her don't I? I asked myself. It wasn't like I have other options.

I floated to her house. Or the cat's house. Eugh. I kinda miss the house I gave them, but I suddenly had a vision of Ashely. I'm so crappy at relationships. I didn't bother to knock. The whole place was quiet. I saw a fruit basket and got the strawberries I was feeling snacky. That was when I saw the note. It was written in morse code. Good thing I can read morse code. Thousand years of life teaches you something. I started scanning the note. Hmm, they went to Gumwad's. Huh, I'll probably wait.

Alright, why aren't they back yet, where are they? It's been two weeks already. Oh no. This is bad. The monsters Fi usually is in charge of we're all acting out. And ice queen is going berserk because the disappearance of Gumwad. I have to find them. Anxiety bubbled through me. I haven't been this worried ever since. Well never I was never worried for anyone. I ran towards the pink castle. I raised an eyebrow at it that day of the wedding. Hard to think a guy did it... I ran in and went to find peppermint maid. She was mother's old ally right? I searched in my mind, but it was really cloudy. I crashed into Peppermint maid in the hallways. "Ah, Master Marshall Lee. What are you doing here?"" Look, I need to know where you "master" is and where's Fionna?"" Calm down, the last time that Master Gumball wanted Miss Fionna and Mrs. cake was after Mrs. Cake's wedding."" Oh." I thanked her, knowing I shouldn't mess with her, I went to Gumwadd's 'secret lab. Which is not even that a secret. I floated down there.

It was flurry of pink and white and purple. In the middle of the girly chaos was a globe. It's light throbbing. Hmm. I walked towards getting closer I saw a beeping red spot on it. Never a good thing. If there's one thing I learnt from Simone is that a red beeping spot is never good. I saw some notes beside it, in Gumball's curly handwriting. "What!" Oh no... Ha they've gone in a portal ? No. There not going to get out are they?

Gah, this is hard. I started fiddling with the wires and stuff that I have no idea what they actually are. At least I don't get cooped up in my lab all day I said to myself." Whatever..." What was I suppose to do. The sun was setting outside I dropped my umbrella and walked in my house. I opened the bathroom door. While I sucked on an apple. As the freezing cold water dripped on me, I stared at the droplets of water. Very one reflecting on me. But what I saw was defiantly not me. All I saw was Fionna. her face was ripped apart. Legs bleeding. Her scream chilling my bones and stopping my unbeating heart. What was she doing that Gumball. Better protect her, then I laughed, a bitter laugh. He'd be dead first before Fionna dies. He's such a wuss.

I turned the water off, got dressed and fell into bed. I closed my lids, but in the impending darkness light flashed on and off. The shriek so familiar racked my brain cells. Too familiar. I sat up stunned was that an omen? But all I saw was darkness of my bedroom a sliver of moonlight reflecting on my bass. This was bad... I have to find them. I got dressed into regular clothes and grabbed my bass. Not that I actually need a weapon, I rule this land with an iron fist. I went outside to the dewy midnight air. It would be beautiful if it wasn't for the mission I was going on. I had to find them no matter how hard it would be, no matter how painful it would be, not even if I die. Just when I thought that particular thought, it hit me. I, the Vampire King am willing to die for a human girl. That only meant one thing, I did love her. Really loved her.


	6. The explanation

Chapter 6 (The explanation)

I held my sword tightly never releasing my grip, I gotta protect my friends no matter what. I looked directly at the portal after the light cleared up and their standing was a human girl, a cat and a pink guy that could be PB's twin. But before I had any other thoughts the girl flung herself towards me. Ready for the kill. It's not that easy to get me. I struck my sword into her upper cheek and blood trickled out, at first I thought I'd slowed her down. But boy was I wrong. She cringed in pain, but kept fighting. Wait, she had blood, red blood. Then it hit me, she was HUMAN. I understood now. I wasn't going to hurt my only other person of my kind. But as I was contemplating I forgot one rule of fighting never and I mean never turn your back on your opponent . She flung her sword into my spine ready to kill me. But I never felt the sword she held. Warm liquid trickled down me. And it wasn't my blood. It was Jake's. Jake's furry hand had saved me. "Jake!" I yelled. He was defiantly going to fill that cut. The sword didn't go right through which was a very good sign. If it were me, Id be dead. She looked at Jake in disbelief. I took hold of the hilt of my sword ready to finish her once and for all. I dont care if she's human she's hurting my family, my brother. I stared at Jake waiting for his approval. He just nodded. I punched her ribs and even though I heard a crack she probably didn't feel it. Her face was voided from emotion, I was beginning to wonder if she was human. I pulled her arms behind her back. And held her tight. She wasn't going anywhere now.

She didn't look frightened but her face hardened, she looked familiar. Who is she? "Who are you?" I said. "Whoever I am does not matter to you."" Uh it kinda does." She struggled a bit." Cake.." But the cat I presumed was too busy fighting Jake. I know Jake can handle her. "Sorry but Cake is a bit busy."" Let me go!" She struggled again. "First tell me who you are, where the glob are you from."" Never!" her voice fiercely confident." Please, just tell me." My hands shaking. Maybe I could... Seeing her chance she broke off to join the pink guy who looked absolutely terrified. "I, am Fionna. From the Land of Aaa."" What?! This is... Ooo." I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Cake stepped back and shrunk down next to Fionna. Her fur bloodied and dirty. She got into a heck of a fight. "You guys better back off!" Her voiced boomed.

"You're human. Aren't you?" "As a matter of fact I am." By then I was getting excited." But I'm the only human." She looked at me." Wait you're human?" She walked over. Cake tried pulling her back. She put a hand on my cheek." You're human." She said in a relieved tone. Her hands were sticky with blood. I wrapped my hands around her. She was human." You're human." She said laughing, plastering a grin on her face her blue eyes sparkling. Even though she was happy her eyes had a hint of frustration. Like sShe couldn't understand something. "Impossible." a voice called out well, two voices. "PB."" PG." We looked at each other. Names were slightly ironic. They moved towards each other. "Aaa? Impossible. How can it be. Unless."" Unless?"" An alternative universe, of course!" They both said. I could tell Fionna & Cake didn't understand a word out of PG's mouth. They moved to the side and started talking. All four of us stared at each other. What just happened? After a few minutes they stood in front of us. "We have come to a conclusion. That this* Gestures around the tree house * is a portal. Whoever or whatever made it here. And Prince Bubba Gumball, Fionna the Human and Cake the Cat has come from an unknown land called Aaa. "" In a way, Fionna Finn here is your male counterpart. Sort of like siblings only you two are the exact same person. Seems like the Ice Queens Fan fiction of you two is true."" Who's Ice Queen?"" She's the old Lady that we fight with."" Exactly, she's Ice Kings female counterpart."" Ohh."" Eugh, Jake Ice king's Fan fiction is true!" I said making a face. "Uh, Fionna do you know Ice King?"" Um no."" Oh."" Me and PG have agreed that when Ice king decided to make his book come to life, he made this alternative universe too.""But, we can't stay. We're messing time and space continuem. We aren't suppose to meet. Heck I'm not suppose to be alive."" So I thought that Fionna & cake. You will have to live in the castle. "" What!"" I'm sure PB's castle will have enough room for us.

Five minutes after what PG & PB speech. It took me a few minutes to suck it in. Now I had more questions. But the biggest one. How big is this universe?! I waved goodbye to Fionna and Cake. They both looked sad to leave. Hmm. "Come on buddy. We'll visit them tomorrow. Or later today."" K, Jake. What time is it?"" *Yawn* Sleepy time."" You got it Jake." "SLEEPY TIME"

While the brothers were sleeping the carriage that was carrying the royals were not sleepy at all. "So to think a portal huh?"" Yeah."" What do you think about it?"" Well, now that we know where that portal leads too. Etcetera, according to my calculation of quantum physics and time measured diagonally, the portal must have been very corrupted."" Why?"" Seeing at the huge surge of power don't you think that too?"" Oh, so..."" The portal isn't going to last."" We have to fix it." They got out of carriage as they arrived at the castle a few minutes ago." This very charming castle."Thank you I designed it myself."" You should come to Aaa some time."" That is if we get it fixed. Come to my lab." After a few hours of researching. "Bonni, look at this." "What?" PB said taking her googles off." "This." PG said, pointing to his notes. PB picks one up her eyes scanning up and down. "You're genius Bubba." PB eyes shone with excitement. "Thanks, ok. I'm going to call them here for a meeting in the morning.""Sure I'll show you to you're room."" Peppermint Butler! Show the prince to his bed."" Yes your majesty."

Fionna snuck out her bedroom. She just couldn't get to sleep. She had to say the butler had something wrong with him. Dressed in a pink night dress. The only one in the pink bedroom. But as she walked down the hallway, some banana guards she saw earlier, were stationed there. She snuck part them and into the night air. A cool breeze ruffled her hair. Blowing strands of it into her face. As the night air caressed her face, she was reminded off what happened last night. With the Marshall Lee thing. Her face turned into a frown, she was so confused what did he want. She wandered around the place. Just enjoying the cool night. She was walking around when she saw a tree and sat down. The sun was rising. The wonderful purple, pink, orange & yellow sun rise coloured the sky. It was beautiful almost magical. Suddenly, she heard footsteps crunching through the grass. She turned her head, it was Finn. He sat down on the other side of the huge tree. "Uh, hey."" Oh.. Hey Fionna."" What's ya doing here?"" I couldn't get to sleep."" Do you miss Aaa?"" Sometimes."" Like right now?"" Kind of."" You seem upset."" Do I?"" Kind of."" Well, do you have relationships?"" Like what kind? My best buddy's Jake. You know that. Marceline my friend too, but she's sometimes scary. PB's my friend."" No as in relationship, relationships."" Dating?"" Yeah."" Well, I have a girlfriend. She lives in the fire kingdom. I'm kinda thinking of proposing."" Wow. How long have you guys been dating?"" Oh, nine years. Funny, I didn't do it earlier. But really just dated on & off. So not technically nine years."" Well, I'm not really dating. I'm just... Extremely confused. Like... You know Marceline's male counterpart."" Yeah?"" Well..."" Huuh, what?"" Well, I kinda like him. His names Marshall Lee."" Does he play something?"" Oh yeah."" Marceline would totally freak out."" Thing is, when you know. On the wedding of Cake, she's married to Lord Morchro."" Who's he, oh right."" Yeah. Anyway, I was like the bride's maid. And well, ML was my partner and then I had to help Cake with something and well. I mean I don't blame Cake, but."" So what happened?"

Finn's pov

I looked at Fionna. This Marshall guy. I think she likes him. And I can pretty much guessed what happened. And since I know she was uncomfortable. I decided to help her say it. "You kissed him, didn't you."" He kissed me. Then he just left."" Huh, so know what?"" Just that I'm confused. I don't know what I'm in."" Dude it's ok." I saw a tear fall, I knew how she felt. How FP hugged me than left." Trust me everything is going to be ok." She started bawling. No going back now. I sat a bit closer and hugged her. "Thanks."" For what?" After a while. "Just being here. I hardly know you and..."" Yeah. lets go, I wanna show you around Ooo." She just smiled. "Finn?"" PB?"" Come with me. Me and Prince Gumball a have found something and we will be talking about how you* points to Fionna * will be getting home." We looked at each other. Somehow, I knew neither of us wanted the other one to leave.


	7. Heartbreak

Chapter 7(Heartbreak)

The two humans jogged to the castle, both in not the happiests moods. Inside the castle they was a lot of chairs in the ballroom. Stale memories came back to Finn. A dazed smile spread face his face. Nervous grins lit up around the room as they were all waiting for the royals to come in. "So, thank you all for coming so soon. I have good news. We have found out a way to restart the portal. But Fionna, Cake and me will have to stay in the shadows. We cannot let Ice King, Ice Queen or the Lich. Or something even worse than the Mushroom War would happen.". A panic look spread across the room. "But going home is a definite. You guys can go home but. You all have to come at night. At the struck of midnight. Then everyone would be asleep."That's it, eleven tonight I'll meet you all in the treehouse to say fare well."" Ok."

At the struck of eleven, everyone raced to the treehouse. And the tree house pulsed with light. The next day after they get home they as in the Aaaians. Will becoming back. As now they come and go as they pleased.

Fionna's Pov

I walked into the circle of light. Not ready to face Marshall. How was I going to face him ever again. I looked back at Finn once. But all I draw was light... A breeze blew through the treehouse. PG had just gotten out I think. We were waiting for Cake. Hopefully she's not stuck. Like I was. "Ahh." I flipped my head , and Cake came flying past hitting into the wooden wall. "Bwa, hahaha."" It's not funny."" It is so funny."" Very funny."" Ok girls I just shut down the portal. Go of to your bed. It's midnight." I smiled at him and walked away. Cake spinning beside me. She was pretty shaken up. When we arrived at the pink and red castle that was Cake's house. I opened the door with a shriek. Their was Marsh sitting on the couch. His eyes bloodshot. Looking at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world." Fionna." His tone relieved. Disbelief shot through my face. I marched right passed him. Cake was looking between us, obviously suspicious. I slammed the door." Cake, would you tell Marshall Lee to get out." No answer. Weird. I walked down the stairs again, and Cake was on the ground. Most possibly dead." What did you do?!" I screamed. What was he doing did he, did he. Kill Cake?!" Wait, calm down the cat's asleep. I had to get her to sleep or I couldn't talk to you. "" Then why don't you," I jabbed a finger at him." Get the glob out. I don't care Marshall. Ok? You left me all confused and bloh, blah. And you know what? I don't know what you're trying to do. Messing with me?! You know what, ok I like you. But I don't know if I can like you with you not even liking me back. And well. Just get out." Hot tears had started trailing down my face. So much drama. He stared at me. I couldn't read his emotions, my eyes were too watery." Fionna, I..."" Get out. "" No, look just let me talk." He gave me the eyes he gave me that night." What?"" That day, I don't know what I was doing. Ok, during the time you were gone I was so worried and I wanted to go find you, but even Peppermint Maid couldn't do physics. And I tried to do it over and over again. Why do you think Im so tired? I've been trying bring you guys back. That was when I found out that... I did love you." I couldn't stand it anymore. My hands connected to his cheek. Before I knew it, I had hurt him. More like slapped him. A voice in my head whispered. His hand was on his cheek. "Just, I don't care Marsh. You broke my heart once, you don't have to break it again." He stared at me again." I.. If that's what you want." And he was gone. I lost it. I was crying on the floor. I didn't know what to do. I don't know who I am. What was I doing.

In the morning, I found I was in my bed. It was just sunrise. Cake must have bought me in. I looked out the picture window. The purple, pink, orange & yellow shone through the window. Even though it was a warm day. But I felt cold inside. I got dressed and went downstairs. I'm not going let Marsh ruin my life, I'm going to make today as normal as possible.

That night, I walked to the tree house with Cake. We were both silent the whole day. A mutual respect flowed. We went though the portal, hopefully Finn had a better day than me.

We walked out. Cake shivered, it was much colder than last night. I wonder what happened. A speck snow floated down my hair. Ice Queen. "Ice Queen! Come out."" Whose Ice Queen?" A guy in a blue tunic and a long Snow White beard looked at me. His eyes widened." It is you. You're Fionna and Cake!" He shrieked. "Uhh, do we know you?"" Course you do you're the characters in my fanfiction." It was the Ice king. Finn had warned about him. He wasn't suppose to be a threat. "Uh ha. You're Ice king."" You know my name."" I am you creator bow towards me."" What?!"" You heard me BOW." He blast snow into me and Cake." Cake!" Looks Finn was wrong." Ice king heads up!"" What? Agh." But I was too late he thrust us into a cage. And laughed." Looks like you and me are going to be spending a lot of quality time together." He grinned, his yellowed teeth stank. I made a face. His grin went and came back, more forced this time. "Lets go to my castle ladies." Then suddenly the portal let out more light and... ICE QUEEN." Who are you?!" Ice Queen raised an eyebrow." Gah, how old wrinkly. Where's my Gumball."" Gumball? Whose Gumball."" Don't tell me you don't know give him to me. Ah I see you have captured them." Ice King raided the cage." Them?"" Yes, you might come in handy after all!Take me to your castle."" Uh ok..." And we were off into the cold night.

Marsh's pov

What just happened. I broke her heart? No, I couldn't have... A know I on the door alerted me. It was Gumball. He looked ragged." Marshall Lee. I need your help."" What? Why?!" it hit me , Simone stroked again."Fionna can handle it."" Fiona's gone. She's been kidnapped."" What?" My fist smashed into a nearby table." What the hell. And you didn't stop her."" I told you I couldn't."" You wussy you wouldn't stop Ice Queen your too much of a wuss."" Please Marshall. We need your help. You have to help me. "" Fine but I'm not going of you." He gave me a look. We walked the old tree house." What, not your lab?"" The portal's here." I face palmed myself shouldn't I have known? Gumball opened the door and went to some machine. "Ok in a minute when I tell you, go in." I gave him a puzzled look." It's not dangerous."" I'm not afraid of that, just are you sure that this goes to Fionna?"" Yes. Probably."I raised an eyebrow. This guy wanted my help and he can usure my safety. Fact is, if I die I can't save anybody. "Ok on my count go in. Walk."" Ok." "No wait run."" Uh sure?"" No wait..."" Huh, IS IT WALKING?!"" Uh yeah."" Can I please go in now?" And then I was in.


	8. Fire & Ice

Chapter 8 (Fire and Ice)

All rights reserved.

Finn's pov

I could here some birds chirping outside, for some reason the outside was completely dark. Then I was in an Aisle. Everyone was looking at me. "Dude, stop fidgeting."" What do you mean Jake?" Then I found my hands on my suit. Wait I was wearing a suit? A chime very familiar to my ears and FP walked out. Then it hit me. This was a wedding. But, as FP was walking the floor seem to stretch and bend. And it was like FP was never coming and I was falling into thin air. They say if you dream of yourself dying you're going to die soon. Blackness covered my eyes and I was gone...

I woke up. Where was I? Was I alive? Questions bubbled in my brain like bees. Then I remembered what happened last night. I smiled, I'm going to FP's to tell her. I snuck out the door and started running like the glob itself was behind me. Then I remembered, I didn't have any protection. I raced back in and grabbed the tin foil. I'm going to have to go to PB's to get more fire elixir. I knocked on the door With a tin foiled hand. The issue we had never had stopped me from loving her. I still get a soppy smile when I see her. "Who is it?" A voice shouted behind her rickety home I helped her build years ago. "It's me, Finn."" Oh hey Finn." She raced towards me smiling and hugging me, her flame visibly growing brighter. I loved how she seemed so happy to see me. "I have huge news."" We're not going to another dungeon again are we?"" What?"" Nothing."" Oh ok." I started explaining everything that happened this few days. "Wow, can I see my male counter part?" She said after I finished." Uh, I don't know. Maybe... We'll ask Fi tonight."" She's coming?"" Yeah."" Oh cool."" Yeah. Now get yourself ready. Ill pick you up at Nine."" K. Love you."" Love you too." I smiled and picked a rock on the ground that seemed reasonably clean. I kissed it. And handed it over to FP. She kissed it. We both blushed." See you."" Yeah." I couldn't wait for her to meet Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball.

FP dived into her room, giggling to herself. Finn was so sweet. She didn't how she got so lucky. She smiled and walked into her bathroom and started the lava bath. Steam floated up the ceilings. While she waited for the lava to fill up she went into her bedroom. She opened her closet looking through her dresses and selected a beautiful red, yellow & orange dress. Completed with capped sleeves. She draped on her bed and went into the bathroom, closed the faucet and sunk into the bath. The warm lava caressed her. It felt like her kind of spa. Once she was done, she wrapped a towel gift from her dad around her to dry off. Her dad thought it was great housewarming present. The headings of the bath towel _EVIL_. She sighed, she had changed. She dried her hair and got into comfy clothes, soon she'll wear the dress and wait for Finn to pick her up.

Back in the Ice Kingdom...

"You must be Ice King? Yes? I overheard these tomboys talking."" Yes."" Get us out old here Ice King."" Shut up."" They must hiding my Gumball." She said jabbing a finger at Fionna and Cake." Ugh, you give them too much luxury." She said again pointing at their jail cell. "Ice Queen, let us out what the heck are up too. When I get my sword you're going to pay."" Shut up you tomboy you're the reason that Gumball isn't here."" Lady you are crazy."" So are you tomboy." "You. Go. I want you to block that portal and not let anyone pass specially Gumball."" Why I what's it in for me?"" You get this realm. Once I get back to Aaa, I will get Gumball & Aaa. "" Ice Queen are you going nuts?"" No! Haha."" Now go on."" Ice King don't do it. People will die."" Die?! But when someone dies they're eyes pop out. It's grooooosss."" Whatever just do it.

Marsh's pov

I walked out of the light, obviously Gumwadd was close behind. I looked out, I didn't see Fionna anywhere. It was cold. The temperature seemed soo, familiar. A flake of snow drifted down. Ice Queen's been here. I walked around, Gumball was silent. There was snow everywhere. One thing I know. If Simone's here, Fionna is here. A creak around the house snapped me from silent trance someone was still here. And... he or she was humming. "Marshall, someone's here."" I know. Hide." He nodded and we found a closet and opened to a crack. A guy in a blue tunic with an uncanny similar face to Simone's. For a second, he looked right at as quickly as he had looked at me, he looked away." Lalala." He hummed. "And zap." He fired a bullet of ice at the base of the tree. "The portal." Gumball way back... I couldn't take it anymore I jumped out going to face this guy. "Hey, I know you." He said. "Your Marshall Lee, where's prince Gumball? Ice Queens waiting for you." Gumball stupidly I must say stepped out. The guy grabbed us with some ice and slammed us down. Knocking Gumball unconscious. Oh no. I hurried towards him with my axe bass. Ready to smite him. "Uh, uh." I started punching him, just as I was going for a headlock-" What the nightosphere is going on?!" A guy in blue and a hat that looked like Fionna too. He had the same blue eyes. Following him was a hot princess. No literally, she was on fire. She stared at me. She didn't know who I am.

The guy gave a look at Gumball. He knew him I guess then he looked at me. His eyes narrowed. What? He shook his head and made a lunge for the wizard. But he was gone." Gumball what are you doing here? Where's Fionna and Cake? What was Ice King doing there?" Ice king?" I don't know Finn. But Fionna and Came have been kidnapped."" What?!"" Yes, I need you to bring me to Princess Bublegum's castle now."" Oh. Whose he?"" He's-"" I'm Marshall lee."" You!" I pointed a finger at me." What?"" You were the one that broke Fi's heart. Aren't you?"" Why do you know Fi?" I said softly. Jealousy bubbled through me, Fionna hooked up with another guy already. I mean, we weren't dating but still. And he's human." She's my friend.""I'm a go out." Gumwadd said. "I didn't break her heart."" Yeah, you did. Did you know how upset she was?"" Yes."" Then?"" I didn't know.""Well, 'you're didn't know' infected a lot of people didn't it?"" I know..." He was silent for a while. I didn't know what was going through his brain but I knew one thing. He himself seemed to be on the verge of tears. I was too. A tear fell. What was he sad about?

Finn's pov

A hot drop of liquid dripped on my face. I didn't know what I was sad about anymore, for Fionna or for my home. It was wrecked. I walked over to the mantle piece. My demon sword still hung there. My face reflected on its blade. But their I saw dad and mom. I miss them... I cry for no one unless someone died. Or Id have a cold butt for a heart. And that was what happened. But this is no time to be crying. I have to make things right. "Come, you'll be helping us to get back Fi and Cake. And somehow we need to get Ice Queen back into her dimension."Marshall held a disbelief. I laughed darkly, "Yeah, I know who she is." I have to get the others. Jake, PB, PG, LSP, Lady and Marceline are the only ones that can help. Maybe Marshall can too. "Marshall get Prince Gumball to the castle, he'll show you the way, FP round up the others. We're going to need their help." "Don't worry Finn we'll win this." I smiled at FP. We'd win the battle so many times. When we lose this time, we may not come back.


	9. Oh My Glob

Chapter 9( Oh My Glob)

How did LSP & Marceline get into this? You ask. As we all know, Jake is a bit of a blabber mouth. Ok, he is the face of blabber mouths. So he tends to brag. So, when he was invited to LSP's part to celebrate, well. Her. It was really late already, and Jake was at the bar with a few Lumpy Space peeps. He had just s approached them, when he found out they were talking about their renovations. This PARTY was really exclusive in fact only the richest/royal lumpy people come. So these guys were not armatures in bragging. "Oh my glob, you stink of failure."" What?!"" Yeah, what are you worth like two Lumpy Space bucks?"" What?"" Uh yeah, like we're all worth for like a gazillion dollars. I have got like gigantic mansions, like only rich people like us have mansions. I like totally live in Lumpy hills. We're celebrities of course I'm more famous than the lot. In fact I have like a private jet."" Yeah..." The guys all said. "Oh yeah? I have like tons of gold and gems."" Just that? I have a whole basement of that. BTW, that stuff isn't worth anything."" Well, well I have my own portal." They went speechless. Now Jake's done it. "Jake?"" Oh hey buddy."" What the nightoshpere are you doing?"" Nothing dude they were taunting me. We need out glory man."" And you decided to talk about the portal?"" Well, yeah."" Jake what have you done?"" Nothing man."" Uh sorry guys, my brother's really, really drunk. So he doesn't know what he's talking about. We'll just leave now." And Finn was dragging Jake away. But it was too late, little did they know that the guys were LSP's spies. You see LSP's been, really suspicious about them. So she called the spies to help her since she didn't bother to spy by herself, in return for money & fame. Once LSP knew about the truth she rushed to the barn, all lumps and all. When Finn opened the door, she just gave him a smug grin. The guys fessed up, but she didn't have to be so cocky about it and that's how the story of Hamlet knew about a legendary cheese cake.


	10. Oh Marcy

Chapter 10 (Oh Marcy...)

Now for Marceline's story...

Marcy pov's

It was another boring night, I mean spying at PB is as exciting as watching paint dry. And yet I had nothing to do that night. I flew to her castle it was still decorated with the stupid balloons for Finn's birthday this morning. In case you were wondering, yeah, I didn't go. I wasn't a very hard decision. I went into her lab, empty? Weird. Eh, she must be somewhere. So I waited, I was fiddling with a few bottles when I saw a carriage coming in through the window. It was PB's carriage. Wonder what she's doing. I went down the hole and went invisible. A pink guy was behind her. Who is he? Bonni lead him to the lab. I followed. This is going to be juicy. They went in and started to take some notes what were they doing soon they were gone with Peppermint Butler leading the guy out. I picked the ripped pieces of paper once PB was gone, I started reading it. A portal? They found a portal. That seem so familiar. I thought only immortals can make a thing that powerful. Guess I was wrong. Hmm. The guy's name is prince Gumball? Haha, what a stupid name. Alternative universe. "Marceline what are you doing in here?!"" Bonnie?" I felt heat spread on my cheeks though I knew Bonnie couldn't see any of the blush. "What are you doing?"" I'm in here because I'm in here."" What do you mean?" She made a face." Look what's with the portal and alternative universe thing. I know who Prince Gumball is. And I want in."" Look, there not much to say, I found a huge power source on my machine this evening. And me, Finn , Jake went to check it out. "" uh huh. " I was bored already. "So? Will you please excuse yourself in need to get some stuff."" Fine." And I was off. Woop, finally this night is getting interesting.

_thanks for reading. As always. If you like the story leave me a review. BTW I'm not a YouTuber, I know I sound like one._


	11. Battle

Chapter 11 (Battle)

Finn's pov

I marched out off the ruined tree house with Marshal Lee. I saw FP & PG waiting." Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee is going to get you to the castle, me and FP have to get the other's rounded up. We'll meet you in the castle."" Sure."" Go." Marshall dully flew over. I as sure they weren't going to run not trouble. Their smarter than that. I looked at FP we have to win this. We spilt up, she was going to get LSP, Marcy. I was going to Jake's.

The sky was darkening, something bad was coming I could feel it. And it matches what I was thinking. Was this an omen? I walked closer to the trees intending them as potential shelters. I was going to be killed by a knife rain now. Soon I reached the barn. It was dark. Did they knew? I wished FP was here. I knocked. Jake answered the door, obviously looking at my face, he knew something was up. He let me in." What up?"" Fionna and Cake's been kidnapped. Ice Queen is here and Marshall is here too."" Wait, wait what?"" Yeah, we need to get to the castle as soon as possible. Bring Lady along."" Dude I can't leave my kids alone."" Jake their older than you, Kim Khil Wan has a freaking moustache you said it yourself."" I know... But I'm going to be a bad father." Jake said looking guilty. " You're going to be an even worse one if you don't save their world."" Fine. Ill tell Lady."" Thanks Jake."" No probs dude."" Right."

Jake grabbed his stuff after telling Lady about it. She agreed, she was going to protect her family. She assigned Jake Juniour in charge. "eommawa appaga jamsi dong-an tteol-eojyeoleul wihae meolliganeun dangsin-ui hyeongje jamaeleul damdang gaebong. eommaneun dol-a oji anh-eul su issseubnida. apeun hyuil, hwag-in-eul yeon-in-e gal?( Mommy and Daddy are going away for a while, you're in charge ok sweetheart? Please take care of your brothers and sisters.)"" Yes, mom." "Come on, we got to go."" Um." And they were off, to meet the others at PB's castle hopefully they'll have a plan already.

Finn's pov

I walk under the dark clouds, Jake and Lady close behind. We had to get to the castle faster." Guys come on." I shouted. They scrambled closer. I was tired, and cold. My eyelids are barely holding on. I didn't know how I was until now. Thunder cackled ahead, the weather wasn't agreeing with us. A black figure loomed over us, who was it?" Who are you?" "Finn!"" Ice King." I grabbed the hilt of my knife, he wasn't going get near me this time. "What do you want?"" I'm here to help."" Haven't you caused enough havoc for Once?"" Look I just want help."" How? And why?"" Becaus that Ice Queen no matter how pretty she is, she's gone crazy, she doesn't wanna marry me. I tried to pull her to the ceremony but she didn't want to vow."" Ok fine."" Yay!"" Do you even have any troops?"" I have Gunter, but she's still in the castle." I face palmed what the heck? " Fine, come with me."" I'm helping!"

"Finn?"" Yeah?"" Why is he here?" It was five minutes after they arrived and everybody asked Finn like five hundred times already. Flame Princess glared at Ice King, PB was too. Marceline seemed totally relaxed, PG looked uneasy, Marshall wasn't looking at anything more like looking into the space. Jake was looking at Ice King too, I couldn't blame him, I was suspicious too. "So?" We couldn't plan anything in case he was a spy or someone that doesn't know he was spy. "Ice King I think you should wait outside."" What? But I'm helping." He was folding a piece of paper. "PG can't you put him through a metal ditector or something?" I said." I could but I don't know if he'll get the radiation, he's a valuable member, he maybe the only wa. We can get into the castle."" Fine, put him in he won't mind." Another five minutes later... "He's clean."" Good, so what's the plan?" I pulled a map out in the bookshelves of PB's. "Ok,we need more support, no matter how not powerful this Ice Queen is, she can get soldiers or make them. She's smarter."" Ice King?"" Oh, yeah she spent all day outside making these metal clad snowmen. Hah, I could have done better besides I was in the church waiting for her all day."" So it's true. We need to get our own troops. Anybody got any ideas?"" Finn, I can just feet some troops from my the fire kingdom."" Are you sure FP?"" Sure."" Ok then, anybody else? Marceline can you raise some of the dead?"" Uh yeah sure."" Ok, you're going with Marshall."" Sup?"" Hey."" Lady?"" She says she can get some crystal warriors here."" Oh, LSP?"" I'm not getting any troops, I'm going to first fall in love with the snow guys then have a fake heartattack that fake kills me."" Uh, ok?"" Yeah."" PB?"" Me and Prince Gumball will stay here and be in charge of weapons, positions and navigation."" Ok. So we'll let the fire guards will be melt the snow men, then once their down, the dead clears a path for us. Crystal will cover us. PB and PG will tell us where we are and Marcy and Marshall Lee you guys are on the dead corpses, FP and LSP are in charge of the fire troops, lady you're in charge of the crystal. Jake? You and me are going in with Ice King."" Cool." "So it's that?"" Yup. Ok guys move out. We'll meet back here in an hour then we'll move in the crack of dawn by tomorrow." They nodded. We have a chance.


	12. Dead

Chapter 12( Dead )

_Hi guys, I've been on Adventure Time Fandoms. I'm going with Fiolee I think but by reading this chapter you will amazed. :) Song-fiction. Today. Taylor Swift. (Safe & Sound) I'll put a link down at the end of the chapter. _

Marshall pov

I got up of the couch, not that I was sitting on it. The girl I was working with which was probably my clone looked at me. Marceline. She was pretty with her long messy black hair and blood red eyes so similar to mine. She wasn't Fionna but she was pretty herself. She had a certain edge to her. Something that Fionna never had. She looked at me and grinned. I smiled back, for a moment I felt relaxed. And I forgot about Fionna. Guilt came through me. If I loved Fionna why was here thinking about Marceline? But technically I was dumped. "So, Marshall, the grave yards here. I used to jam there with Finn." I don't know why I was jealous, I hardly knew this woman and yet her sharing her love of music with the guy I didn't exactly had the best impression on was really annoying. Well, at least I knew she liked music. "K." When I got there, it really was a cool place. It had a bunch of graves there. "See that pave stone there?" she whispered." Yeah?"" That's my mom's. I think mom was killed in the mushroom war or dad killed my mom. My dad's the king of the nightosphere." I smiled. "My mom's the queen of our Nnightosphere."" Cool. I use to play music here. Mom loved music." She sat down played a few chords. It was beautiful." You're good. I never knew my dad." She frowned. "Do you play?"" Yeah."" Well come on." I smiled at her. She was cool chick. A total opposite of Fionna. She started singing. " _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you_ go..."she sang softly. "What's that song?"" It my mom's lullaby."_ "When_ _all those shadows almost killed you light... I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's ddad and gone passed tonight. Tonight. Just close you're eyes, sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you know come morning light. You and Ill be a safe and sound... Don't you dare look out your window darling everythings on fire the war outside out door keeps ranging on, hold onto this lullaby, even when music's gone. Gone. Just close you're eyes, sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you know, come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. Just close you're eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. Wooo." _I noticed she was crying. The pavement was wet, I didn't know what made me do this but I did. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around her. Her weeping became louder, and louder. "it's ok.""I miss her soo much."" It's ok." Our faces were inches apart. I looked into her blood red eyes. I was so close, I could feel her warm breath on my cheek. She pressed her lips softly on mine. At first, I was still. Really still, then I melted into the kiss. I grabbed onto her hair. Her hands wrapped onto my neck. It was a few seconds when we needed breath. She was panting." Uh..."" I think we should get the army ready."" yeah." I raised my hands and chanted the words. "Why didn't you ever tried to resurrect your mom?"" I think we both know the consequnces."" Yeah." I grinned. I raised my hands and chanted the spell. Soon, we'll be getting them to the castle.

Finn's pov.

Everyone had just arrived back to the castle, the dead was outside moaning, the fire was trying hard to not burn anything right now, crystal were just busy chatting. We were ready." PB you got the stuff ready?"" Yeah. I have a few hundred laser guns, potions of invisibility. And other stuff. Just get them ready. This is war."" Yup."" Here's the navigation device."" Thanks PB." And PB was right, this is war.

The link: .


	13. Wicked

_Thanks a lot to my readers out there no matter if your a guest or a member. Thanks for the review and the followers. I appreciate that you guys like reading my stories. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 13( Wicked )

Finn's Pov.

I looked at my friends and Marshall. Marceline seemed unusual though. I glanced at her, she didn't look me in the eye. What's wrong? "Ok guys, have all the people that need weapons actually have them?" They nodded. "Ok we'll be going out at the crack of dawn. Right now get some sleep. "It was already ten minutes to twelve. I waved them off. Whatever is going with marshall and Marcy, they better be themselves by morning, they're one of our strongest bets at winning. Or we'd wouldn't have defence if the fire is wiped out.

Marsh's pov.

I laid in my make shift bed. We needed a lot of them for the troops. Basically, they actually needed beds. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was a creature of evil, and yet, I knew what justice was. A knock at the door made me sit up." Who is it?"" It's me." Marceline. "Come in." She walked in singlet, shorts and all. "Hey." She said quietly." Hey, look I'm sorry about that kiss. You just looked so sad, and well... I'm sorry."" Didn't know a creature of chaos would know what that meant." I laughed, she chuckled, her laugh sounded like bells tinkling. "Do you know who Ash is?"" No,but I know Ashlee."" Haha, I guess both of us have gone through bad choices of relationships." She said and waved a careless hand in the air. But I could see sadness and regret in her eyes and a hint of... Wanting?" You miss him?"" I don't know really. I moved on. After what he did I don't know if I can ever forgive him."" He sold Hambo?"" How did you know?"" Y'a think?" She smiled." Well, you seem like you miss him. A lot really." I said shifting as we were getting to close. Our arms were ouching." Why would you say that?"" Cause when you talk about him, you're eyes have that sad look to it."" Well don't you miss her?"" Nope, well I like to think that. Ive lied to myself before. But maybe, I can find someone again. I actually did."" Oh?"" Yeah, she had a pair of blue eyes that were so beautiful, and she was heroic too, she was everything I wanted then.""What happened?"" I hurt her. She wasn't ready. And she dumped me. Can't believe I'm trying to save her now." A moment of relisation flitted through her eyes." Fionna?"" Yeah." I mustered it out of my throat. "Well, don't worry, I'm sure someone out there would come along."" Yeah, she already has." She didn't blush, but I could tell if she could she would be.

She came over and hugged me, her weight pushed me back on to the mattress. I laughed. "You know seeing you play..." She hesitated." Come on bring your bass."" Sure?"" Oh and wear some pants." I gave her a puzzled look. I forgot I was in my boxers." Funny."" It sure is."

Fionna's pov.

The ice floor was cold, really cold. The Ice Queen was asleep. I wonder where was that Ice King. He was crazy. It was the third day or the fourth day of us trapped here. Or is it the fifth day? I couldn't keep track anymore. I wonder what was Marshall doing. I didn't bother to talk this past few days. Cake stopped trying to make me laugh. Even her usually funny things were annoying now. I wanted to go home, but then home wasn't any better. Having to see Marshall still every single days makes me want to die. I don't know if I was still mad at him, I don't know if I wanted him. Whatever it was he must still be my friend right?_ Who are you kidding you slapped him, course his not you're friend. And even if he's still you're friend it will always be awkward. _That annoying voice in my head said loudly in my ear. Like I didn't know that already. Cake was fast asleep in the corner. I'm giving up trying to escape, this morning I was trying to get out when Ice Queen was doing something probably massing an army. It ended up badly, poor cake got so beat up... I sighed. What am I going to do?

Marsh's pov.

I walked out onto the wet grass outside the castle. Marceline was in front of me." Come on." Soon we reached a patch of grass illuminated by the moon light." This is beautiful."" My favourite place to jam after I found this place. I used to jam here with Finn. I thought you'd like it." I smiled and sat next to her. She pulled out an Axe bass from her white jacket. That was when I focused on what she was wearing. A short red dress with a white jacket and red boots." You look yummy." She smiled and started playing that lullaby again. This time I sang with her. "You know it already?"" Yeah." She smiled again and lifted her head and looked at the stars.

Finn's pov.

That morning,I got dressed and sat at the breakfast table. The army had already eaten and the rest of us are trying to eat. We were worried. The only people at the table that could eat and it was Marshall and Marceline. They seemed relaxed but that was reasonable cause they had an army of the dead, it wouldn't hurt them if they died. It was really quiet no one felt like talking." Enough." I looked at PB." Guys, we can't stay like this. We will win."" But what if we don't, what will we do?"She sat back down again." I don't know." And the whole breakfast time was absolutely quiet.


	14. War

Chapter 14 (War)

Finn stood in front of the army he and his friends made together, they had to get rid of this Ice Queen. People will die today, may glob protect them." Guys!" Every single head turned towards him. "I thank every one of you for helping us. People will die today, but all of you are strong I know that you all will do whatever needs to be done today." Smiles spread. "Lets go!" They started marching to the Ice Kingdom. They trusted their hero. Fire army in front they had a great chance. Snow drifted down their faces." Finn, you're here." PB claimed. The sky was painted grey. Snow drifted down their faces, hurting the fire elementals." Finn?"" FP ?"" Yeah, I don't think we can hold on much longer I can't cast a fire protection spell quick enough, if it doesn't stop snowing, we'll retreat, no use if we're not strong enough."" What? Ok. Be safe."" It's fine Finn, you know I'm stronger than that."

Finn's pov.

Great, FP can't fight. I quickly assigned the crystal to front. They'll hold them off. Snow stopped drifting from the sky. And it was dark now. But the ground was still cold. "FP?"" Yeah? We'll be at the back, for back up."" Thanks."" No problem." I w marched them faster. "Finn?"" Yeah, PB?"" "Ice Queen's army is 100km to you front."" How many men does he have?"" A lot, I don't know the number but her front lines are filled with snowmen."" Snowmen?"" Yeah, I don't trust her to make the battle easy. But seeing she is Ice Kings counterpart."" Yeah. She must be a bit smarter I mean she did kidnap Fi and Cake and knew about the Portal."" Yeah." PB said and hesitated." Finn, get the dead to the front line I think I know what she's on about."" Oh, right. You think she's-"" Letting the weaker ones fall first. At least snow men aren't people."" Yeah. They aren't. But the dead are and Marceline. They're fighting too."" Finn I know Marceline, she can take care of herself, it's you I'm worried about. Sadly, you're not immortal or have any powers. "" I'll be fine."" Yes, I don't want to loose another general." My face fell, hmm. I knew I was dating FP and I love her to bits. But at least PB was touchable. Like literally. I held off a sigh." Ok, tell me when we charge?"" Yeah. Sure."" Thanks, may glob protect us all." She went off. I called ice king to make some snow men for us. He was going to help the dead. Ice against ice.

PB's pov.

I put down the mic I was holding. My eyes blurry. May glob protect him please! A loyal subject walked by. I beaconed him here. And I held onto him. "Please be ok, Finn & Jake. Please."

FP's pov.

I looked back at tThe grasslands. I was going into someone else's domain. Dad would approve. Which is why I don't like doing this. I hope Finn knew what he was doing I couldn't bear to lose him. No one else would understand me. Eventually not run away screaming from me. Like the Hunson Abadeer is behind them or easier dad.

"Finn?"" Yeah?"" Charge.."

Thousands to millions of snowmen crashed into the army. Ancient heads popped, a hand broke.

Marsh's pov.

Simone isn't like this. I knew somehow this wasn't right. "This is way too easy!" Marceline said. Her axe swinging. "I don't trust her."" Who? "" Simone."" Ice Queen?""Yeah. She isn't stupid. This isn't like her."" I know how you feel."" Ok, just keep on doing whatever you're doing."" Bet I can do that." She smiled. A icicle sizzled past." That's exactly what I mean."" I see." Another thin piece of ice the size of a needle whizzed past and into a skeleton. The skeleton gave out a huge groan and it turned into black ice. "What the?"" Ok, now I know Simone's a threat."" You think?"" Just watch out for the icicles.""Uhm."" Finn?" I said into the Walkie talkie clipped to my ear." Yes?"" Ice queen's shooting icicles. Black ice."" Oh no. Just be careful. Ok?" For a moment he sounded like he cared. " Yeah."" The crystal would be moving in, in a few minutes."" Ok. We'll do what we can." I swung my axe into a snow man. His head broke off and grew back?" Uh we have trouble."" What do you mean?" "They grow back."" What?"" Yeah must be second wave."" Ok I'll let the icicles shoot onto them? Sound good."" Yup." I dodged another hit from a podgy looking snow man. "Agh!"" Marceline? Marce? Where are you?" She was lost in the mist of broken bits of ice. I found her on the floor." What happened?"" I got shot." My eyes diverted to her left shoulder, a huge chunk of black was stuck there and the black was spreading, far as I know, there was only one cure for this. "Agh." She cringed it should be hurting." Ok, we need to do this quick ,there's only one cure. And I don't have it."" Don't worry. Just leave. At least I died in battle right?"" No I'm not giving up on you."" But I can't move."" Didn't stop me before. Come on I need you to get up." I grabbed her un broken arm. "Finn? Marceline's down."" What?!"" Yeah. Send back up. She got shot, there's only one cure. And Ice Queen's got it. "" Ok, we'll move in as fast as I can."" Faster." I hung up. Marceline had a hand wrapped around my arm. Tightly. This was not good. And her grip wasn't going to last long either. Even a vampire's not immune to this. She's going to die. Her fingers loosened as I ran through the crowd of bodies. The undead all fighting. It's been five minutes. Where the hell is Finn? "Marshall!" Finn." Lets go." And he bought his whole posy with him. They must care a lot about her. And I mean a lot. Finn started shouting. Looking at the black marks on his friend. "Come on, lets get in. Before anyone else comes to join this party." They nodded and we ran. It wasn't over yet, ahead I saw... Infected snow. Their eyes glowed red. That's exactly what Black ice turned you into if you survive you will never be the same. Never. "Jake cover for me."" Ok dude. Do NOT GET HURT."" Will do man." He ran towards them giving them what they wanted." Finn don't. Stop. They'll want you to do it."" I know that. That a risk I'll take for a friend." He thrust a sword into them. His sword barely inflicted anything in them. But then I saw something. Their eyes turned black and were normal snowmen." That's it. Finn what's that sword made off?"" Demon blood."" That's the antidote."" I have to kill Marcy?" He said his eyes covered with panic." No cut her."" I can't do that."" But she'll die soon. "" I cant."" Then, we'll just have to get the antidote. " I said coldly. What was he doing? He reversed more until we got to the black gates of so-called hell." Where here." I looked at the gate. We have to go in." Remember what we're here for." Finn said loudly. And we ran in, our footsteps cracking on the ice. "Wait stop. It's a trap." Finn said." No it's not." I saw the gold hint of it. And I was right. The dark dusty walkway was an illusion. Oh she's good." Come on." I step carefully on the stones." They looked at me hesitantly then Finn looked at me straight in the eye and he walked towards me. Others followed suite. I ran over the fake paving stones. "We're here." The door loomed over us. On the other side was what we all wanted, the antidote and Fionna and Cake." Ohh, come in." A voice called. Simone."I'll go. 'You chicken.'When I give the the signal. Come in." They nodded." I'm coming with you." I looked at the human boy. "It's not safe. Fionna and Marceline will need you." I pushed his hands away. And walked in.

Ice Queen was sitting on a throne of Black ice." I see its you Marshall, came to get you're antidote for your girl friend? Wait, you have two." She shook her head." It's such a shame that, you have girls fall in love with you, everywhere you go." She got off her chair and pulled a lever." And, when they did fall in love with you."" She pulled another lever, her long finger nails leaving a mark on the metal." You pulled them into trouble."She walked over to me." In soo much trouble." He hands on my cheek. A cross came over and over there was a ragged Fionna." Such a shame, she was so young and quite a fighter. And such-" she dragged a fingernail on her pale face "a tomboy. Never did her any good." Her tone careless." You didn't kill her did you?"" What? You wouldn't think I would kill her did you?" Her face of innocence." You know what I would do. "She drew a dagger in her belt. Fionna's blonde hair fell. Light glinted of her dagger." No I wouldn't do it, you would."" Why would I?"" To save your friend there." Pointing to Marceline." What?"" I know, you're a smart little boy, but. You didn't think that demon blood that's already coursing through her veins. She would need some more doses of demon blood? Oh no." Then it hit me." She needs... Fionna's blood?" My voice quivered?" I'm afraid so. I'm really sorry, Marshy-poo. But that's what she needs and I see black ice does not agree with her now does it?" My undead heart froze, she use to call me that during the war. She pulled that gun out." So?" She handed me the dagger. It was tempting. Did I still love her? Was I willing to kill Fionna for Marceline. Fionna my heart, my sole, my best friend. And yet, Marceline's always been there for me, when I needed her. She makes me feel like me again. I grabbed the dagger and stood up. I laid Marceline down on the cold ice. I didn't meet her eyes. Her face full of glee. Who was she? I walked forward. I knew what I was going to do. What I was suppose to do.


	15. Choice

_Hey guy! Hope like this chapter this was suppose to be the end but I decided that you guys deserve more. So, may you like the continuing saga of Portal._

Chapter 15( Choice )

The knife glinted in my hands, I knew what I was going to do." Haha, I see you've made you're decision."" Marshall?... Don't do it."" I have to, to save you. Ice Queen handed me a bottle. But as she was doing that, I pointed the knife towards her neck." I'm sorry but I think you just ran out of time Simone."" Oh? You think you caught me, you're still so naive?" Her hands reached another lever." I had a feeling this would happen so.." A snowmen stood up, made of titanium pulled me off Simone. "Haha." The snowmen had a bottle and stuffed it in mouth. I tried to not swallow. But he pinched my nose, all oxygen got cut off. I gasped for air and the burning liquid went in." What is that?" I spluttered." Oh, I don't know just some serum. Now why don't you, grab that knife and do what you need to do?""What no way."" Don't worry you will." As she said it, I got unnerving urge to-" I need water , water." A burning sensation filled my mouth. A snow golem came and handed me a bottle." Ha aha." She laughed manically." What are you doing?"" If you don't obey me, that burning's not going to stop." She smiled a smug smile. "Go on do it."" No." I couldn't breath, I couldn't do anything it felt like I swallowed a bottle of blood. "Go on." She waved a hand. "I staggered forward. "Make it stop!" I screamed. "Ahhhhhhh, STOP!" Simone's laugh filled the air. "GO!" My legs moved on their record. "No, no..."" Yes." I felt heavy breathing on my forehead. Fionna.

My dagger grew nearer to her wrist." Just do it." A weak voice whispered. Anger filled her words." No. I'm not doing it." She looked at me." Just do it." Her blue eyes pierced into my eyes." As. Long. As. You're . Happy."" No." She thrust her pale wrist at me. "Just do it, save Marceline." She smiled." I, at least I died for you right?I think I stil want to say this. I love you." She grabbed the dagger and dragged it across wrist. "No!" I screamed and grabbed a hold her wrist. She glared at me." Fine if you won't do it, then I will." Simone screamed. She head forward. She shoved me and I fell to the ground." Ah you little tomboy." She said in disgust. "Ice Queen. You won't get away with this."" I won't?" The dagger was cold and hard on Fionna's neck. Simone smiled, a wicked one. "Fionna!" I looked at the door, it was Finn. "Agh, another one."" Ice Queen."" Who are you, come to play hero?"" You'll pay. FP?"" Fire elemental, or do you prefer Flame Princess. You and I both know you don't want to be here. You lost troops and now you're weak. You're beginning to doubt. If you're human boy is right. Plus, you don't care that much for these people, you're evil."" I am NOT EVIL."" Ahh fire elemental. Why don't you come here and help me. You can rule the world with me, give the ultimate revenge who ever did you wrong. Like you're father perhaps."

Simone's smile was still plastered but she was scared. It would be a fight to death and both sides aren't winning for her. We've already won." Ice Queen."" Yes that's me." She shoot out a powder of snow. The snow sizzled on FP's skin." Agh."" Flame princess."" just as I thought potential no training."" You're going to pay!" Finn Screamed." Come one step closer and she dies. She pressed harder on Fionna's throat. "No!" FP was wet, but she was angry." How dare you hurt me!" She said, her words angry, sizzled and cracked. Her hands glowed. "How dare you!" She reached out and Simone's eye shone fear." How dare you hurt me, hurt Finn and everybody else. And most importantly." she hesitated." SAY IM EVIL!" A fire ball shoot past her. Simone held out her hand." You wanna play hardball? Ill give you hardball." She shot a power all into FP." Agh." A ball of fire shot into Simone. Grey smoke lifted into the air. Simone was getting ready to fire a huge energy blast. Fire girl had cuts all over her. plus she didnt look like she was ok. Her fire was dim." STOP." Ice king came in. He made a shield between the fighters. " Ah , Ice King. Come here. Help me." Ice king looked uncertain." Ice king dont."" come here." She purred. Ice King stopped. He dropped the shield. "Ice King!" "Haha." She shot a blue iceball at him. A loud crash was heard. Ice King flew straight into one of the nearby walls. "Simon." Marcy got up. "Marceline stop." "Get her a bottle." Simone screamed. Seeing a chance, FP shooted. Simone fell to the ground. I ran to Marceline they were going to give her the poison. No I won't let that that happen. "Marceline." Someone else said. Finn? But both of us were too late. The snow golem threw her to the ground. "No." My eyes got watery" Marceline?" She smiled. "I think, I'm ok." Sure enough the black ice was retreating but leaving a purple scar. I heard a knife. It clang to the floor. "I looked back. Fionna limp body shook and convulsed. Her heartbeat, the reassuring ness of her heartbeat gone. This had been Ice Queen plan all along. The dagger was poisoned. "How do you like me now Marshall." Fionna's voice said. She looked at me. Her eyes were red. She was, was. A vampire. She smiled. Her fangs shiny ready to kill. All her humanity. Gone. The Fionna I knew off the face of the earth.


	16. Bite

Chapter 16 ( Bite )  
She jumped into a crouch. "Fionna?"" You broke my heart. How would I trust you. I thought you loved me, and now?" Marceline looks at me. I gave her a look. Her eyes softened. "You're going to pay." Fionna's voice was like a harp. Her locks seem like it was t dirty at all. She looked dangerous." Ugh, my human body was disgusting." She said. Then as if it took no effort she bounded towards me and her hands gripped my neck. "What are you going to do now?" I couldn't hurt her. "Fionna please."" Is the bad vampire king scared. Her fangs were so close." Fionna stop." Finn walked towards her. "Puny human."" You were human too."" Was human." She snarled come any closer and he dies. A force jumped onto me." Marshall?"" Marce, don't hurt her. She's a newbie be careful."" I'll try."

Fionna's pov.  
I looked at my enemy. How dare he. Oh I'm going to kill him. But Cake wouldn't approve. The tiny voice said. I sniffed at it what Cake would say tonight wouldn't matter. Adrenaline pumped through me. Everything felt so much clearer. It felt good, it felt powerful. I stared at Marceline. It was all her fault, it's her fault I felt like this. A sit felt GOOD. I laughed, a cruel laugh. Electricity seem to pump through me when I pounced. She was so slow. I felt young, I felt like a creature. "Fionna stop." She said calmly, hah, she should be the one that's a coward." Why don't you fight loser?"" Stop I know you don't want this its the adrenalin."" Course I want this." I smiled. My smile so wide. It felt good. When I'm done with her, I'll rip her limb from limb. Her kneck, hah rip it in half!

Marceline stood into a crouch, she had no choice, she was either kill or be killed. Fionna's nail seemed to grow into claws. Her eyes glowed red with brow specks. Fionna could hear the blood pulsing in the room. Everything was rushing ,so much power. Marshall stood there. He whinged his hands in and out of his fingers. His undead heart beated fast, scenes of death ran through his head. Was it possible to love two at once? Fionna delivered a punch to Marceline's jaw. A purple and blue bruise grew. But Marceline was more prepared. She had a knife. She cut her face. Blood seeped out turning her blonde hair dirty orange. Marceline had a savage look in her face. And cut Fionna right thigh." NO!" Marshall screamed. It was like he was cut just by looking." Marceline don't." He had look, a protective stance. Finn grabbed onto him. But he just looked at Finn. He pushed him away, and stepped in. "Marsh don't, she's going to hurt you. " "No I won't let you hurt her." A crystal dry laugh came from behind him." Are you sure Marshall? Go, with you're girlfriend." She pushed him to the ground. And walked past him. She snarled again and punched Marceline in the gut. A crack was heard and she fell to the ground. Marshall got up and pushed Fionna and added a kick. A moment of pure pain and innocent that she had flew to her face, as soon as it was there then it was gone. Her face writhed with anger. "Marshall you shouldn't have done that." For some reason, Marshall knew that he had just made his worst enemy. She kicked and got her bloodied dagger.

Fionna's pov.

I drew the dagger I ended my life with. I smiled, I need his blood. I cut it across his chest, his face had a shimmer of pain. I remembered that night. I frowned. I was so close to him. I could feel his breath on my face." Fionna you don't have to do this."" Don't I?" My breathing quickened. He turned his head and faced me. His brown eyes pierced into my soul and my memories. That night... That burning sensation filling me. I couldn't breath. He leaned forward. I heard a shriek. Marceline. I smirked. His lips moulded into mine. Our tounges exploring each other mouths doing the forbidden dance. I sighed it was like I was out of my shell, I was home. But I couldn't take it. I reached into him. My soul seemed to wrapped around him. The blood lust was too enticing. I ripped us apart." NO." I ripped at my face. "No." Marshall held out a hand. But, a hissing sound came to life behind me and my instincts kicked in.


	17. Gone

_Hi guys, hope you liked the last chapter cause there's more to come. Read & Review if you want to, and enjoy._

Chapter 17 (Gone)

Fionna's pov.

A hand ripped at my throat. I ripped my fangs into her hands and she howled in pain. That'll show her. She doesn't deserve to be with Marshall, she's a FRAUD. My eyes widened as she slammed to the ground. Her mouth let out yowl as her hands were bleeding. Marshall was trying to pull Marceline away." Marsh. Get out of this." I saw the moment and stabbed at her chest. Almost there. But I was late, I got so close I forgot what I learnt when I was human. Entirely. "Agh. She had taken my arm put it through me. The pain lashed at me. I fell. I was going to die. And unlike a few minutes ago, I wasn't willing to do that. Not yet. My eyes connected with Marshall's for a second and I saw disgust , complete and utter disgust. I sucked in a breath. Nope, this will never be tha same again. It won't work even if I was to not kill Marceline. I knew that every moment we touch, every moment we talk to each other. Marceline would be the one that'll still be in his mind and he'll be hurt. It will never be the same. It backed away, my wound probably was healing itself. No, no... I didn't say a word and I got up. Shakily. "Goodbye." I said and I ran. As fast as I could. I was surprised by my own strength. Surprised at how I was doing this. This was me, I guess, I was not the fearless adventurer but the one that ran when things were the worst. Tears dripped at my face. A forest dead ahead. I speed towards it, promised myself I would never go back ever again.

Finn's pov.

Fi stood up her eyes glassy all over. What was she doing?" Sorry. " Was all she said and she left. She left shattered pieces on the floor. I had just found sister and I lost her Again. What would Cake said. Jake was quiet. FP seemed to be in shock, but worst of all. Marceline wasn't looking too good. I didn't like the vampire Fionna. The old her wouldn't have done this. I walked over to the dagger caked in blood. Her blood and Marceline's.

Marshall's pov.

"No, no why did she leave?!" My breathing became quicker. The bottom of my stomach seemed to clench and I felt like barfing. When she kissed me back there, what did she do? It was like she was feeding me emotion. All I could feel was love and lust. And as soon as she ripped us apart, I missed her. The emotions. And all. I turned to Marceline. "Why in the hell did you attack her?!" I yelled at her. "I had to Marshall, she was going to kill you." She looked... Ashamed." And now she's gone. And she'll never come back." When I said it, it felt so real. Maybe... She was gone." Calm down, she's gong to come back." Simone's voice said." Really?! Do you think she'll come back after that? I wouldn't."" Haha, maybe she won't. Now wouldn't that be wonderful."" Listen old hag."" Marshall stop." Finn said." No I have to find the antidote."" You think I'm going to give you the antidote."" Too late you should have begged for it earlier." she pointed to a smashed bottle on the ground. "Do you know who did that?"" You!" I pressed harder into her neck." It wasn't me." Was all she said." What?" My hands loosened." What?"" I did it." Marceline looked at me." Why would you do it?"" Because she was going to take away from me."" And leaving like this you think it's the greatest idea. Ever. She can die out there." I screamed at her." Relax she won't die."" I don't even know if I can trust you anymore." I shook my head." I thought you were different. But I was wrong. So globbing wrong." I had headache I knew one thing, I wasn't going to trust her again. "How do we make the antidote?" I demanded to Simone." There's only one. And you want me to tell you. I'd get killed first."" Tell us." Finn stood up & said. "Now why should I? The whole of you tried to kill me."" Tell us." FP said firmly. "Haha. No way." A ball of fire just missed Simone." Fine, fine. Just don't try to kill me." FP lowered her hands." Finn she's wasting our time. She doesn't know. "Marceline said." Yeah, are you sure?"" TELL US."" Ok there's only one that exists. One in the Ice Caves of Ooo."" That's why you came here."" Thought it'd come in handy. And since you're girlfriend destroyed it, well?" I glared at her." That's not exactly helpful." The ingredients in them aren't on this planet. Are you sure you want to save her? There's only one that exist. I told you."" It can't be."" Then why didn't you just have one in Aaa?" A voice said. I turned my head, Finn was holding his earpiece. They were listening. "Yes why didn't you?" Finn said."I... Never checked."" Please Ice Queen, I think we both know you don't want he dead. Help us. Where do you find the potion?" She sighed." In the highest mountain here, it has a huge hall at the dried its impossible to get in if you can't fly." "So you can fly?" Ice King asked. He walked in. "Where were you?"" Oh outside."" Why?"" No one gave the signal..." I saw Finha face palmed himself. "Whatever." "Ok, guys this is the plan, PB can you activate the portal? We need to get to Aaa."" Sure thing."" Guys, we'll bring the others. We'll bring Ice Queen back personally. Send PG back and get the antidote. And find Fionna." We nodded"Finn?"" Yeah. We've got a problem.""What?"" The portal's too unstable. It's wracking out its own storm, be careful. Me & PG is about to get there."" Ok. Ice Queen?"" There's one spell, but you have to have Fionna with you."" But she's gone. We'll just have to find her."" PB?"" Get back to the castle, I have an idea."

"PB was it is?"" I can track her power she's a vampire now right?" "Oh. I get what you mean now." Jake and Finn were inside a lounge room in the castle. Everyone else went out to disband the troops and Ice Queen was temporarily staying at Ice King's and Marshall and Marceline were going out to the forest to find Fionna as best as they can. This was messed up to Finn. He was thinking that at this rate their going to be killed before he can be with his beloved. Or his sister. (Side note guys, Finn's beloved is Flame Princess not Fionna.) They stood up. "Lets go." Finn started walking towards the hallway." No Finn." PB said and she was standing there next to a secret walkway." Was there before dude?"" Nope, this place has too many secret gateways..."" Come on."They looked at each other and shrugged." What time is it?"" Adventure time?"" Heck yeah."


	18. Love

_Hi guys, liking the story so far? You'll be receiving a lot of updates, as I'm going to try my absolute best on this. Plus, I'm going to make this happen before the end of the year. Haha, if I had like an anniversary date for when I finished this? Read & Review as always. enjoy. All rights reserved, and thanks to everyone that took the time to read these stories. The song here resembles one of the songs by Demi Lavato. I used some of her lyrics to start of with. Hope you guys like it. And Demi you're great singer._

Chapter 18 (Love)

Marsh's pov.

Fury resisted in the pit of my stomach as I walked into the forest. Marceline was beside me, but I didn't look at her I stared straight ahead." I'm sorry."" Sorry doesn't cut it." It was the third or fourth time she said it. I didn't want to forgive her. Not yet. I couldn't forgive Fionna either. I scowled at her. I never scowled at her before." Please stop."" Listen to me.""There's nothing to talk about."" There is. And you know it."" Look we here to find her, can you pick up her scent?" I said my voice low." Look we need to talk."

Im Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love.

Marceline's voice sang.

Thought that day would never come.

To see what really meant that much.

I can't see no one else.

When you're around me now.

And to see you now.

Knowing what they all had meant.

Gives me this Heart attack.

Her eyes glowed." Is falling in love that scary?"" It is to me." She smiled." Like it isn't for me." "I know you still love Fionna."" Maybe I do. I don't know anymore."" Then do you still want me?"" I don't know ok?""Well you need to make your decision now. I don't mind if you said No. But I'll still care."" I do want you."" You can't love two people at once." She said. I knew she turned around. Her footsteps became fainter. "Stop."" Are you going to say something?"" I... Still love you. I don't know how to be with you." I bit my cheek. I didn't know if I was lying? I wasn't somehow. I knew I loved her. But being with her is just so fast, it was almost like we were made for each other. But we were." You don't know?"" Yes."" I'll show you." She ran towards me. And pressed her lips to mine, the one that kissed soo many girls. She kissed almost hungrily. I kissed her back, I let myself melt into the kiss. I could feel my hands do the same things as I did the other night. You're thinking of her aren't you?" I sighed. She just sighed and seemed to want me more, not put her off. I didn't know what she was doing. She grabbed on to me. My lips went down her neck too her bite marks and gave both a kiss. She sighed. I reminded myself, how Fionna betrayed me. My wanting for Marceline became fiercer. I didn't need her anymore... My hands traveled down her back and waist. "Goodnight." Was all she said.

I woke up to the morning light. "Uh hey."" Hey." Wait where's my shoes?" I asked when I was getting dressed." I think we were a bit too evolved in each other last night."" You could say that again." Marceline walked over and kissed me on my cheek. "Lets go."

Fionna's pov.

I stared at them through the trees. Wasn't the reason I wanted to die a few hours ago because I wanted him be happy? He's happy now. Without me. They didn't even bother to go through with the plan. An aching in my stomach told me to go back. I was so hungry. I saw a rabbit bouncing past. My stomach grumbled. No. I'm not a cannibal. I looked around again. I caught sight of some apples nearby. I climber over to the tree and bit into it. It tasted so refreshing. When my mind was clearer, I couldn't help but kept thinking about Marshall. He wasn't mine now. He was out of my reach. Too far and yet so close. I could walk over to him. I want him so bad. I followed them out, out of the forest. I couldn't have him but I'll help my friends.

Marshall's pov.

I heard trees rustling. I could swear someone was out there. Some where. "Pss."" What?"" Someone's following us. I can sense them."" It doesn't like anything to me."" But it's so familiar." And it was, apples. Smells like Fionna. Fionna." Its Fionna."" What?"" yeah."" Can you sense if she hear, or is it an old track." I took a deep breath. It was faint." It's old."" She's been here."" Yeah."" We better go back and tell them."

Finn's pov.

I walked through the hallways of the Candy Castle, it's been so long since that faithful day. Guess it was destiny. I missed Fionna." Finn, baby?"" Yeah Cake?"" Will she be alright?" I smiled sadly."I don't know." She was threatening us all day. She finally softened down." Dude. This is getting out of hand. We need to find Fi. And get Ice Queen back. We both know that FP can't guard her forever."" I know." We reached the lounge room. Lady was back home with the pups, LSP was partying said that our war is too boring. And Marceline was out helping Marshall. "PB!"" Gutermorgan." My eyebrows knitted together."Umm good morning?"" Sit down." I sat on the couch with Jake and Cake. Across the room PG was doing something with his sciency stuff. Marshall and Marceline hadn't gotten back yet. Hope they're alright. A baing was heard through out the corridor. Banana guards. Intruders." PB said." Yes you're majesty." They went marching out. We waited , everything went quiet. Ice Queen?" Fionna!" I shrieked. She was standing in her ragged clothes her hair capped with dirt. Following behind was Marceline yelling." It's Fionna."" Yeah we know."" Oh."" Hey?"" You dissapeared for the whole day, and you just say 'hey'?"" Uh, kind of." She was pulling at her new clothes, her clothes. Her hair was tucked in her bunny hat. Everything looked so normal. Excpet her eyes, her usual blue ones were light grey. She hasn't eaten yet. I guessed." Guys, I'm here to help."" You can't just burst in. Where were you?" Marshall was quiet. Marceline was silent. As if both were hypnotised by something. While Cake burst out with questions. Fionna did a quick explanation. She wasn't telling us something, but it was a start. She went into the Forbidden Forests."Are you hurt?" She glared at Marshall. He just gave her sheepish look." No Cake I'm not."" Fine."" Guys we'll just do the spell tomorrow. Everybody get some sleep." They nodded and everyone filled out the door. By then it was 10:00pm.


	19. Late

_So, I totally trolled you guys, thought it have an M rated something or other. Haha. Don't worry. You won't be getting anymore of those cause I don't feel like it. Read & review and all rights reserved._

Chapter 19 (Late)

Fionna's pov.

I woke up to a throbing headache. My throat hurtled and my body felt like trash. "Cake?" "Baby?"" I think I'm sick."" How? Aren't you like dead?"" I don't know?"" I'll call Finn."" Finn!" Ten minutes after, Marshall walked in leather jacket, red boots and 'just woken up' hair. He was so cute, and then something hit into my train of thought hard. He isnt yours. The little voice sneered. That little voice was always like this. But a girl can dream right? Yeah right. The voice said, sarcasm literally caked the whole sentence. "Fionna? Can I come in?""He knew well that he could. I didn't answer." I'm coming in."" Sur. You can bring you're girlfriend." I said. Trying my best with my sarcasm, I'm not good with it. I already heard Marceline." She was worried about you."" He said." Yeah, well you can go and go do tier 15 with you're girlfriend." They came in after hesitation." Hey!" He said softly. He put a bunch of daisies, my favourites. (As much as I wish I knew what her favourite floweres are. Cat out.) I couldn't know how he knew my favourite flowers. Course he'd ask wouldn't he? "You're feeling weird?" He asked sitting on the end of the bed. He's cold hand that felt like mine tried to loop his fingers through mine. I pulled away and inched farther away. He didn't try again. Something in Marceline's eyes I knew she didn't wanted to be here." You can go." I said. "Come on Marshall."" No." He said his eyes crinkled in shock." Fine I'll be outside." She stormed out of the room." I saw what you did."" That was you?"" Uhm." I wrapped myself in my sheets. His face was solemn. I don't know if it was pity or guilt." You can go if you want to."" I don't."" Well, I want you to go."" Why?"" Because I don't need someone who doesn't care about me enough to apologise to me about him breaking my heart. "" I'm sorry."" It's late."" I know it is." He stared at me. His eyes pleading. I couldn't care anymore. Weeks ago I would punch myself for falling in love. Know, maybe I still would. I smiled to myself. He seemed amused. He was silent for the next few hours just sitting there. For a second I thought he cared enough to stay.

"You're hearts beating." After a few minutes of silence." What?"" Yeah you don't need the potion. I heard it." He grinned so brightly. "I'm telling them."" Is that... Why you came at all. Believing that'll I'll be ok then go? When I'm cured, you weren't going to go back to Aaa were you?" He sighed and got up." I knew it." I said softly. My voice was crackly. A few wet, salty tears came down my face. And this time I wouldn't go to back the blissful-ness of death. "Goodbye bunny." I stayed silent and stuffed myself under my pillow. I heard him walk out. The door clicked shut. Maybe if he had stayed maybe, I would have still been his friend. Maybe, but I'm sure he has enough. Im not needed.

People came in and out. Tried to get out of my bed. I was feeling better after having some medicine from PG and PB. They all went out after I ignored them, Finn came in twice everyday. He bought food that lay untouched until he came to collect the assumed empty tray. Marshall never came back in.

I woke up night. I didn't know what time it is but Marshall came in. He was wearing that leather jacket again and this time he wasnt looking like he was here for good news. For the last time." Hey." I grunted. I knew he was there." Look, you have to sit up for me to tell you."" Fine, what?"" Im getting married tomorrow I expect you to be there."" To who?!" I shrieked. It's been few weeks and he's getting married." Marceline."" What? And... You're not staying here are you? I mean it's been like a few weeks and you get married?"" Fionna?Its been a freaking 2 months now."" No. Its been a few weeks, just a few weeks. "" For how long Fionna? Huh?"" I got engaged a few weeks back you don't remember that?"" You didn't come in." I said softly." Oh, I did and I'm telling you this. Don't you remember me? You've been in this room for two whole months. The only time you came out was when you needed a bath and I tried talking to you and you just stayed silent. You had blank look in your eyes. I tried talking to Marceline."" You guys broke up?" My voice said softer. I didn't remember it."" Where were you! I was talking to you. You were just silent you never talked all you ever did in this freaking room."" But..."" Yeah, when I found out that my chance with you is as hopeless as getting you moving. I went back to Marceline. You wouldn't even give me a chance. You just kept saying our last conversation. You wouldn't listen to me. I don't think I could love you like that. So I gave up. And you didn't even blame me. You kicked out of this very room and you wouldn't let me in ever since. I came in here every day at night, holding you're hand trying to making you understand." He was sad, I new but his deface held no sign of tears." I'm sorry."" Well as you said once its too late to say sorry." He walked to the door like that day only this time I'm not going to see him again here." I hope to see you at the reception tomorrow, I'm going to a honeymoon in the Nnightosphere, I wish to say goodbye. I won't see you again..." I took a deep breath." I didn't know what just happen. How long was I in there? My heart bested faster. I could hear his footsteps growing fainter and fainter." Wait." I sat up and stood and stood. I need one more time. Please. I started running, and running. Hoping Ill catch up to him I was slower but my vampire powers were coursing through me." Marshall!"" Marshall Lee!" I screamed. I could see his leather jacket disappearing." Marshall!" I screamed. My voice caught. My lungs seem to be overdrive and my eyes started blacking out." Fionna?" He turned around and faced me and came rushing. I was falling maybe. I didn't know where I was. All I knew that I was in peaceful bliss.

_Thats all for now folks. If you like it, review please. Plus, this was a really depressing piece of work I've done in ages. So I'm crying right now. Because this scene is based on a movie I saw. Chiao._


	20. Change

_Hi guys, like the story so far. All rights reserved. Plus, I'm feeling depressed with the last chapter. Liked that one? Read & review._

Chapter 20 (Change)

I was inside a dark room, maybe. I didn't know. I couldn't find my sword was the first trout I had. But then I remembered, I didn't need it." Hello Fionna the human."" What who are you?"" I'm not someone you want to know."" Umm, ok?" I asked cause for some reason I did t exactly thought it was a good idea to question him. Always go with you're gut instincts." I see you have just come to the dimension where anyone that was close to death. Now you have to make a choice. Two angels will show you the way. And in the end you will need to make a choice. A sudden flash of light and blinded me.

I woke up to a sunny meadow. Everything was beautiful. A man that was everything like Finn. "Hello?"" I see. Welcome."" Um k?"" Come, follow me." Everything was screaming Fionna where are you? Why in the glob following a random guy? But I shushed them all. I followed. Images flashed through the forest he walked through." This is the white dimension. I'm sure you like it here."" I do." He chuckled." No one actually has said that yet." His smile made him look handsome and wise like he knew everything in the world. You have a lot of bravery and kindness in you."" Thank you?"" Yes, but you still have desire, lust and anger." he frowned. But he sat down and gestured for me to sit down." Come." He showed me to a seat. He handed me a key." Go in to a door in the forest. Ill meet you there." "Wait what?" He was gone. I had to get out of here. Where was he. I didn't even know his name. I walked around the forest. Nothing. In fact, no animals no nothing. Not even ogres. A door suddenly came out, my tummy grumbled. The door flew open. A few thousands of food came tumbling. A few animals came by they seemed hungry too. Everything about this was madness and suspicious. I thought there wasn't any animals here. I grabbed a strawberry and gave it to the rabbit. It hopped off. I started walking around the forest. It was suppose to be night time now wasn't it? I sat down underneath a pine tree I grabbed my jacket together. It was so cold. Then the era bit came back." Uh hi!" It twitched its head and went away. I heard a lot thumping feet suddenly and a huge mountain if rabbits came." Agh." I ran for my life, they had red eyes and foam coming out of their mouths." Help me." I screamed. Even though I knew fully well no one was here to hear me. Suddenly, my face hit something. It was hard and wooden. I looked up. It was rickety old door. Nothing about it was magical unlike the food door. But somehow I could see it glowing. It had ring of gold on it. It shimmered and glittered. I opened the door and went into another dark room.

A guy looked straight into me. He seemed to recognise me. His eyes light up when he saw me. He looked like someone I knew. Who was he?" You're loosing you're memories."" What?"" You don't know who I am do you?"" No..."" Do you remember that day, the wedding. Cake's wedding."" Whose... Cake? What a stupid name." I didn't know who was Cake. Who was he? What wedding? Why am I here again?" Huh. I missed you." He kissed me on the lips softly." I'm sorry Simone did you'd to you."" I don't know you." I said pushing him away. A weird warmth passed through me when I kissed him somehow." Calm down. Ill need to bring you back to where you're dimension is. As much as I hate to do it to you."" What do you mean?" A surge of images came back to me." Looked like Uri did a too good of a job washing you're brain."" Marshall?! Why are you doing here? Why am I here? All I remember is is and that..."" Yeah. I'm sorry."" For what everything? Because you were really helpful last night!" I said sarcasm dripping." I know. I'm sorry."" Who are you? You're not him. Not that one that broke my heart front the start. You're not him."" What do you mean? Fionna of course I'm Marshall remember?""You're not." He seemed panicked. This time. I suddenly had a dagger in my hand the dagger that had my blood on it. "You're not him." I said crying and stabbed into him. He ripped away like a piece of paper." No. Now what have I done?" When I knew what I just done." Good job. Don't worry he'll live, he is a piece of a paper." I turned Uri stood there." I guess you're done."" What?"" You passed the test. You have choice now."" What do you mean?"" Do you even know why you were here?"" Um no?"" You were destined to come here since the day you became a 'vampire'."" I wasn't a vampire?"" Oh no. You had an illness. Why did you think you could eat apples?"" Well I was thinking that."" That's it."" Besides to the point. You have a choice do you want to die or go back to you're world."" Aren't they any deals or anything?"" We'll."" it always has these things."" Fine you're not going to get any. Stupid human girl."" Bye."" Sure..." I climbed through the portal he conjured up. And I waved.

I woke up again in my bed. I looked around." Cake?"" Yeah baby? I'm feeling way better now!"" Ok. What's up?" She came in carrying a mountain of medicine." Cake?" I ran to her and wrapped my arm around her tight." I missed you."" Um, I love you too!" I nodded and smiled." Finn!" "Fionna?" He was walking towards me with a tray of food. My face dropped. I'll have to deal with it. I hugged him to me tight." I'm sorry for not talking to you guys making all of you worried." Jake was behind me literally poking Finn his mouth was wide open. I grinned. "Thanks for being her." I ran outside and ran outside." Ahh. Adventure time!" I screamed. "Marshall?"" Fionna?" Marceline was at the door. She wasn't in a wedding dress. Nothing spelt wedding here. "Marshall?"" Fionna?" He asked. He stood wide eyed. You're ok now?"" Yeah, I'm so happy." I hugged him." It's ok, I know you love her. You can be with her now. I love you. Goodbye. We can be friends right?" I went to hug Marceline." I'm sorry. For everything. For interfering, for hurting you. You can have Marshall ok?" She smiled." Thank you."" No problem."" Wait don't I get a say in this?"" What Cat?"" Just that I think you and Marshall are kind of cute and I am the writer."" Oh shut up." I ran outside and dance in the fresh air. I was braver. I could do anything. I felt like I was me again. Everything was back to normal. Almost. I forgot something.

_Hi guys, added a little side note there. Did you like it. Sorry to the Fiolee lovers out there. I'm a Fiolee supporter. Just I needed her to be with Another guy. But I'm sure, I fed more than enough to the Marceline x Marshall Lee supporters? I hope you guys like it. I actually planned this to be a Fiolee. nodes who hate me right now, plea read it again and know why I did this. Sorry. But I love all of you. You're all the reasons I write and wake up in the morning!_


	21. Spells

_Hi guys! Thanks to everyone that's following me and favourited me. Its getting closer to the end just like the year. Well, read & review. Enjoy._

Chapter 21 (Spells)

I went into the castle of Princess Bubblegum. I didn't dare meet Marshall's eyes. I just couldn't, I already gave him over. I'm sure he'll be happy. I can go with someone else. Maybe one day I'll find someone. Marceline was there when I wasn't. I should thank her for that. I walked through the corridors, I wasn't happy but I knew this was the right choice and even if I was with Marshall, I'm still a mortal I can't ever actually be with him after a few 60 years or something and I'll be gone. I can't hurt him like that. The corridors seem to echo everyone's words. Each one a special chime to it. The day wasn't exactly as I thought it would be. The rain started during the middle of the day. It soaked me through to my skin. If I wasn't sick before I was sick now... Marshall tired to catch my eyes when he came to Finn's new home AKA Jake & Lady's barn. I wouldn't look at him and I think he gave up. Jake was talkative as always and was blabbing hi way through Cake. Finn was talking to FP. LSP was out partaying and well, me, Marshall were just quiet. Which was weird I always did the taking. Well, we did. And Marceline was trying to make him talk. For some reason he was grumpy. I wondered what he was so angry about. I entered the ball room. We were going in a second no use sitting there. I was back in my adventuring clothes." Finn?"" Yeah?"" We'll be going out in five minutes. I'll grab my stuff and I'll meet you there."" Ok." Then we walking out again. Out into the cold icy rain. A gust of wind blew past us as we walked towards the portal that started it all. I wondered show bad shape it was.

Finn's pov.

I held onto my sword tightly. I wasn't letting it go. I wasn't going to save us all. And let us all go back to our homes. The wind blew stronger than ever before and purple lightning struck the back of mountains. I could hear Ice King whimpering. "Ice king get a grip." Someone said. I chuckled. The rain pelted hard against our faces. I don't know if we'll survive at all like this. Suddenly it was quiet. Everything stood still. "Um?""We're here." I said. And I was right. The giant tree that was once welcoming loomed over us. It's tree trunks reduced to ashes by the lightning. Everything was broken into pieces of white horror. I picked up something, it was whining. A really digital one."Jake, you hear that?"" Hear what all I can hear is -" He was cut off. Looks like the peacefulness was over. "PB quick."" I can't... Magic level's too high. We didn't make it on time."" What?"" It's over Finn." I dropped to the ground." No it's not over. Ice Queen tell us reverse spell."" Hold hands and chant something I think. Ugh, my nails are getting ruined."" Chant what Ice Queen? What?" A lightning struck towards us, we jumped out of the way. But Ice King and Ice queen didn't make it quick enough." Ice Queen?"" I'm alright.." She slurred." Tell us the spell."" I don't want any wine..."" What wine?"" That girl." She pointed at Marceline." Knows..." And then eyelids closed and she fainted I think. Ice king was quiet too quiet." Ice King?"" He's out Finn. He's not dead but he's going to be in a few minutes. His artificial heart can't take the pressure, his powers are healing him but not quick enough." PB said. Her voice was dropped with a sadness." We have to do this quick. Marceline, what's the spell?"" I don't... Know."" Why would you not know, Ice Queen..."" Shes wrong I don't know..."" You have to know. Choose any spell please." I begged her. My heart jumped when she uttered one word." Song."" What song?"" Its the song, Marshall. My lullaby."" What?"" Yeah, my mom said it was a spell. She said I was destined to use it."" Sing it."" Marshall?" He nodded. "Guys let all hold hand now."" Ok." Marceline strung a chord. "Please work, please work."" Nothing?"" No."" Ooh no."" Wait we're missing someone Finn."" Who?" She stared at me." BMO!"" We said together. "I'm going in." Fionna screamed." Finn, I'm sorry there's only room for one more being to go in."" But..."" I'm sorry Finn."

Fionna's pov.

I grabbed Finn's sword. "Please."" Thank you." I looked at everyone." Guys, I'm going in. If anything happens. Just know, that I love all of you." I smiled." Goodbye." This was my destiny. I ran towards it, but a hand grabbed hold." You don't have to go."" I do Marshall get off. You'll be happier without me."" Do you really think that."" I don't think that.. I know that." I shook him off. He grabbed again." Be careful." He kissed me on my forehead and let go. I ran in to the dark corridor. I didn't know this place too well but I tried." BMO?"" Ugh." Came a digital voice." BMO!" I ran towards the little robot. It had it's arms wrapped around itself." Come on."" BMO, out of power shut down." He said. "No, BMO don't shut down." It was too late. I raced out, hoping someone knew how to power him up again. I raced out, but before I could a snow monster came. It fangs were icy icicles. Everything about it was cold. Nothing about it had kindness in it. I knew I was going to do. I grabbed the sword. It's blade shone. Too bad it's going to get dirty. I looked into its eyes. I tackled and plunge the sword dip into him. He let out a sharp growl. And hit me in the face with his paws. Ice formed in my fingers. They were going to be broken tonight. I hit to the ground again by his foot. My face was numb my fingers had a stinging pain to it. And I was wet. I wanted to get out. But I couldn't get up. He slammed its palm down on me. "Agh!" My scream came out sharp and clear. The pain pierced into my lower back. I got up. I couldn't die not for anyone." Die." Was all I said. And started my attack routine I practiced so many years ago. And finally I thrust my sword into its hip.

Marshall's pov.

I watched as she went in. Everything in me screamed for me to go in. But I couldn't, I knew she could take care of herself. A scream pierced the air. It was Fionna. I stood and started running for the door." No Marshall lee don't do it. She's fine. I know my babay sister. We'll just interfere."" Do you want her to die?" I looked at the feline. He eyes looked back. And she grabbed onto me. "You're not going." I could tell she wanted to go in too. But we would just interfere.

Fionna's pov.

I saw sunlight piercing in somehow. I raced towards it and I was out. The carcass of the monster gone from sight." FIONNA!" Finn screamed and hugged me tight." You're alright."" What you think I'm going to let my self die?" I laughed. I was happy too. I wanted laugh so much. "Fionna!" Cake came running and hugged me." Are you hurt?"" No."" Are you sure? Cause store bleeding."" I won't die Cake."" Fine, just worried." "Marshall?" I saw him standing there. I raced to him." Told you I'll be alright." I said crashing into him."" Being with you right now isn't enough. " he said softly and his lips met mine. His kiss sang his relief, everything about it was desperate scared it'll be our last time seeing us ever again. "I'm sorry Marshall."" For what?" He laughed. For breaking away. He had questioned look. I stepped away. And ran." You ok?" Finn asked." I'll be ok." I didn't know I was crying." Lets go."" BMO's ready."" Cool, lets start ritual?" I held Finn's hand and gripped for dear life. I bit my lip. Images washed through me. Marceline sang the first chords. It was beautiful. Marshall joined her, their voices complementing each other. I cringed my tears away. Their voice hit the first few chords. Nothing happened." What's wrong?" Finn demanded." It's not working."" Haha, you'd think that's the girl that suppose to sing?" Ice Queen laughed." No... Its the tomboy." "What?"" Oh yeah."" But I don't know the song."" Well she can't sing it. Marshy why dont you help her." Marceline's eyes widened, she stepped away from Marshall, and headed towards me." I'm sorry." I said to her." I'll do anything to protect my friends." I smiled. Marceline walked over joined the group. I stood in the behind Finn. I sang the chord Marceline sang.


	22. Last

_Hey guys! Last chapter coming. I feel so bad ending this, hope all of you like it. Don't worry there's a sequel coming. I'm think there's going to be 4 books to this. Soo, have fun. I'm sure you all will like it. Cause I personally can't wait to write the next 3 books. Read & Review. Enjoy. Plus, this is my old favourite song from the movie The Hunger Games. I never actually saw that movie as much as I wish I haved watched it. I read all the books though, spoiler alert. Finnick dies. BTW, and he has kids. But they never actually met their father. I'm such a troll._

Chapter 22 (Last)

___I remember tears streaming down your face. When__ I said, I'll never let you go.. When__ all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...__  
_

___Just close you're eyes,_

___Sun is going down,_

___You'll be alright, no one can hurt'ya now._

___Come morning light, you and I'll,_

___Be safe and sound..._

I looked at Marshall he had tears running down his face. The sky was dark and raining but it was lighting up. I look at everybody. Marceline was grinning I knew this song was special to her. And I knew she approved.

_Don't you dare look out __you're window,_

_Darling everything's on fire,_

_The war outside is ranging on,_

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when music's gone._

_Gone._

_Just close you're eyes,_

_Sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt'cha now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe & sound._

I looked up, everything was beautiful. Birds were coming out snow disappearing. I sang the last few chords with Marshall.

_Just close you're eyes,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

It was done the spell was broken. I smiled, everything was the same." We'll done guys." PB said. Her hands went down on one of the buttons. "Activation." A swirly hole developed and the wind grew stronger. "I guess this is a goodbye?" Finn said walking towards me." I guess it is. I'm sure we'll come back again."" Yeah." He wrapped his hands around me." I'll miss you no matter what Fi."" Me too." I said hugging him back. Soon they were almost done with the goodbyes. I stood near Cake trying to hide my tears. Packed held onto Ice Queen was pounding on the bars. "Marshall?" I asked. I didn't know if he was going to come or not. He stood there just looking at me. "You can stay of you want..." I said my voice catching in my throat." Guys we need to go." PG said." Five minutes left."" Marshall you need to make a choice now." He demanded. I looked into his eyes. He must have seen a tear. He smiled brightly. "It's ok. Don't worry we'll come back some day."" Wait you said we."" Shoot, it was suppose to be a suprise."" Oh my glob, you're coming." I wrapped my hands around his waist." Thank you." I said muffled by his shirt. I let him go. Marceline stood there." I'm sorry. "" It's ok dude. We're friends?"" Of course we are!" He went over and hugged her." Thanks being there with me!" She tightened her arms." I'll miss you."" Me too." She had water in her eyes." You might be the only guy I'll ever love properly."" Maybe." He broke away. "Bye." We stepped into the swirly hole , letting the white light covering us. I faced him." Marsh?"" Yeah?"" I think... I love you." "I love you too."

**THE END**

_Hey guys, stay tuned for the second book. Finnismathmatical out!_


End file.
